lovers forever
by Rin Tao
Summary: son pequeñas historias de lector x personaje de todos los chicos porque si no seran castigados wajajajajajaja
1. Chapter 1: Hibari

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Lector x Personaje espero que les guste

Pareja: Hibari Kyoya x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Chocolate de San Valentine**

San Valentine hermoso y lindo San Valentine siempre ha sido uno de los días más aburridos para ti y no porque sea el día de los enamorados, si no porque simplemente nunca habías estado enamorada y no le encontrabas sentido pero este San Valentine era distinto porque por fin tenias a alguien a quien querías darle tu chocolate pero no sabias como y tu hermana no ayudo mucho ya que lo único que dijo fue "Estas Psicópata vas a morir" o "eso es un suicidio" claro y todo era porque el chico a quien le querías dar tu chocolate además de tu corazón era Hibari Kyoya el más temido de toda la escuela por no decir de la ciudad ya que peleaba con cualquiera que le molestara fuera dentro o fuera de la escuela y tú eras la chica más tierna, adorable e inofensiva de toda la ciudad según tus amigas y algunas personas que conocías pero estaba bien eso no te importaba respiraste hondo dejaste tus cosas en el aula, tomaste una bolsa de papel que contenía una caja en forma de corazón con un chocolate que habías hecho personalmente saliste y pensaste que ya que era el receso debía estar por los alrededores corriste buscándolo por todos lados pero no lo hallaste el único lugar en el que no habías buscado era la sala del comité disciplinario y te armaste de valor fuiste y abriste la puerta y entraste tímidamente pero no se encontraba regresaste a clase resignada y seguiste tus aburridas clases al terminarlas unos minutos después alguien entro por la puerta

-(TN), vamos a casa-dijo Ren uno de tus hermano, tu solo sonreíste y le negaste con la cabeza

-¿por?-dijo y le mostraste el chocolate sonrojada el dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndonos voltear a ambos

-Herbívoros-dijo el azabache observándolos a ti casi te da un infarto por la situación, parecía que tú le estabas dando el chocolate a Ren, estabas roja como un tomate y Ren sonreía Pícaramente y ahora Hibari los veía molesto

–Largo ahora o los morderé hasta la muerte-dijo y se dio la vuelta tu hermano camino a la salida y tu ibas siguiéndolo hasta antes de bajar las escaleras te detuviste le diste tus cosas a Ren exepto el chocolate y tu hermano te miro, te dijo "suerte" luego tu asentiste y te diste la vuelta hacia donde se había ido Hibari, corrías lo más rápido posible y lo encontraste en la azotea , te le quedaste viendo te le acercaste lentamente y el volteo a verte seguía molesto y se notaba en sus ojos, reíste algo nerviosa tratando de no salir corriendo el se acercaba y cuando estaba parado frente a ti estiraste los brazos con el chocolate

-Me gusta Hibari Kyoya-san esto para ti-dijiste y sentiste cuando lo tomo alzaste la cabeza sonrojada le viste y había un sonrojo casi imperceptible y por primera vez una sonrisa en su rostro te quedaste en shock hasta que sentiste una opresión en los labios y abriste los ojos muy grandes comenzaste a corresponder y a dejarte llevar y cando te diste cuenta estabas contra la pared y sentiste su boca en tu cuello y luego un dolor punzante

-Hi..ba..ri me duele- dijiste y él se separo de tu cuello y te beso en los labios y cuando se separo de ti

- Es una marca, a partir de ahora todos sabrán que eres mía-dijo y tú te sonrojaste aun más y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar se detuvo y se giro hacia ti tu lo observaste

-Te llevare-dijo y tu lo seguiste subieron a su moto y te llevo a tu casa a partir de ese día para ti San Valentine seria una fecha muy especial para ti

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

¿Merece Reviews?

Espero que les haya gustado

pueden pedirme alguno de otro personaje intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible

¡Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuna

Pareja: Tsunayoshi Sawada x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Disco

Te dirigías a la tienda de discos había uno nuevo de tu cantante favorito además era edición limitada corriste para llegar antes de que se agotaran llegaste a la tienda fuiste a la sección donde se encontraba el disco y lo viste solo quedaba uno corriste y lo tomaste pero al mismo tiempo alguien mas también lo tomo, intentaste poner tu rostro más aterrador y te giraste a ver a la desafortunada persona que sufriría por siquiera pensar en arrebatarte el último disco, lo que no te esperabas fue ver aun adorable castaño temblando ante tu mirada con sus ojos grandes color chocolate reflejaban miedo , te sentiste culpable y relajaste el rostro, le sonreíste dulcemente y soltaste el disco el te miro sorprendido

-Tómalo te lo dejo-dijiste sonriéndole

-Gracias emm-dijo

-(TN)(TA) pero puedes llamarme (TN)-dijiste y el te sonrió

-(TN)-san yo soy Tsunayoshi Sawada pero puede llamarme Tsuna si gusta-dijo tímidamente y demasiado formal para tu gusto pero aun así te pareció alguien bastante amable luego descubriste que iban a la misma escuela e incluso iba a tu mismo salón

Pasaron unos meses y te volviste su amiga pasabas mucho tiempo con él y poco a poco sin que te dieras cuenta se hizo espacio en tu corazón y terminaste enamorada de él pero el solo tenía ojos para Sasagawa Kyoko te sentías celosa y con ganas de gritarle que era un tonto despistado, querías que se diera cuenta querías tantas cosas pero no podías decirle porque tenias miedo de que siendo como es se asustara y se alejara de ti, pero un día paso lo que menos esperabas Kyoko comenzó a salir con un chico destrozando el corazón de Tsuna en cuanto te enteraste corriste a buscarlo lo encontraste estaba llorando y te le acercaste

-Tsuna-dijiste observándole el alzo la mirada tu corazón se rompió en dos al ver sus hermosos orbes chocolate llenos de lágrimas en un impulso te lanzaste a abrazarle

- Tsuna, todo estará bien-dijiste el solo se sorprendió, no dijo nada y lentamente se aferro a tus hombros y lloro te quedaste abrazándole hasta que dejo de llorar te separaste de él y le brindaste una sonrisa dulce para tranquilizarlo

-(TN)-chan, gracias –dijo con los ojos rojos por llorar tu le miraste negaste con la cabeza no había nada que agradecer después de eso le acompañaste a su casa luego te fuiste y con el tiempo sin darte cuenta lograste que Tsuna dejara de mirar a Kyoko pero se comportaba algo extraño contigo tu fingías no notarlo y seguir junto a él hasta el día de hoy que te cito en el parque llegaste justo a la hora que te había dicho y te sentaste a esperar el llego unos minutos después corriendo

-lamento llegar tarde-dijo apenado

-no pasa nada-dijiste sonriéndole el se sonrojo ligeramente cosa que te extraño mucho

-yo este (TN)...yo quería decirte...q…ue-dijo completamente nervioso y tan rojo como un tomate tu aun no comprendías que estaba pasando aunque al ver a Tsuna de esa forma te sonrojaste sin poder hacer nada, él seguía intentando hablar pero no le salían las palabras pero lo que te sorprendió fue lo que sucedió después ya que sorpresivamente te dio tímido beso en los labios para luego separarse de ti sonrojado, él iba a disculparse pero tú lo interrumpiste con un beso te separaste de él encontrándolo aun mas rojo tu también te encontrabas algo sonrojada

-Te amo (TN)-chan-dijo logrando que te sonrojaras aun mas

-Yo también te amo Tsuna-dijiste acto seguido Tsuna te beso para luego entregarte una pequeña caja cuando la abriste te quedaste sorprendida ya que era el mismo disco que habías tratado de conseguir el día que le conociste, después de eso pasaron el resto del día juntos pero no como amigos ya que ustedes se acababan de volver Novios

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

azura21

Gracias por tu comentario realmente me animo a seguir escribiendo jeje

Yuya Kinomoto

gracias por tu comentario me costo un poco de trabajo ya que Tsuna es muy timido pero aqui esta realmente espero que haya sido de tu agrado

sheblunar

Gracias por comentar

claro hare uno de fran

KuroganeNoLoke

Gracias por tu comentario jeje

sobre el capitulo mm Xaxus o Reborn ambos me encantan creo que intentare hacer uno con ambos pero si no puedo here uno de cada uno

.

.

.

Bueno el proximo sera de Fran, y el que sigue aun no se si sera de los dos (Xaxus y Reborn) o de uno de ellos

Bueno Nos leemos

Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3: Fran

Pareja: Fran x Lectora

Aclaraciones: en este one-shot eres la guardiana de la nube de varia

Posible OOC

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Sonrisa

Caminabas por la mansión Varia como siempre esquivabas las botellas y vasos de whisky de Xaxus-sama, veías a Levi a than ser un lame botas, escuchabas a Squalo gritar todo el día VROI! Esto VROI! Aquello Y luego como todos los días el psicópata intento de príncipe que cada vez que te veía te lanzaba cuchillos era horrible, Aquello era una casa de locos la única persona medianamente normal era Fran o al menos eso creías aunque no parecía sentir nada su rostro siempre tenía la misma expresión pero aun así era con quien mejor te llevabas y de algún modo el que más te atraía después de todo era guapo y no había tratado de matarte aun, Habías terminado tus Tareas y ya era tarde así que te dirigías a tu habitación aunque decidiste desviarte un poco y dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines de la mansión, mientras ibas caminando lo viste estaba sentado mirando hacia el cielo estaba Fran, te acercaste un poco mas ocultando tu presencia para verle mejor y de pronto algo que nunca habías visto en el en sus labios se dibujo una curva hacia arriba te tallaste los ojos y volviste a verlo no estabas soñando Fran ¡estaba sonriendo¡ estabas en un ligero shock mas no duro mucho

-VROI! Ven Aquí (TN)-se escucho haciéndote salir corriendo a ver qué rayos quería ese tonto tiburón en cuanto llegaste viste un desastre en la sala

-¿Qué demonios paso?-preguntaste realmente molesta acababas de limpiar ese sitio hace 5 minutos y ahora parecía que un tornado había pasado y destrozado el lugar

-Belphegor y Levi hicieron enojar al estúpido jefe-dijo con molestia

-¿Y? para que me llamaste Squalo-dijiste ya sospechando lo que te diría pero lo escucharías de todas maneras

-VROI! PARA QUE LIMPIES-grito y sentiste que ibas a quedarte sorda

-Me niego-respondiste

-¿¡Que!?-preguntaron en unisonó los presentes ya que tu nunca antes te habías negado a ninguna orden

-¡ No lo hare, estoy Cansada, confundida y me va a doler la cabeza así que si quieren que este lugar este limpio, límpienlo ustedes!-gritaste y saliste de la sala y azotaste la puerta después te apresuraste a llegar a tu habitación y cerraste la puerta tras de ti luego te tumbaste en la cama con la intención de dormir y así lo hiciste al día siguiente te duchaste, te vestiste para después bajar a desayunar, llegaste al comedor y les brindaste una sonrisa a los demás miembros de varia ya que para llegar al comedor tenias que pasar por la sala y la encontraste limpia y arreglada, notaste la molestia de todos los que estaban presentes la noche anterior lo que hizo que tu sonrisa se ensanchara mas pero luego viste a Fran y recordaste la escena de ayer y decidiste que pasara lo que pasara le harías sonreír, y así comenzaste a hacer todo tipo de cosas para que sonriera pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno en el, hoy lo conseguiré te decías completamente decidida y fuiste a buscarlo le viste, corriste y le tomaste del brazo

-Fran, bentornato-le dijiste con una gran sonrisa

-(TN)-sempai-dijo con su voz monotona observandote tu seguias con una sonrisa

-Nee Fran ¿podrias hacerme un favor?-Preguntaste captando su atencion esperase respueta y al no recibir una lo tomaste como que podias seguir hablando

-Se que los asesinos no deben mostrar sus emociones yesas cosas pero te vi sonreir y me gustaria que volvieras a hacerlo ¿crees que podrias sonreir para mi?-preguntaste levemente sonrojada el camino unos pasos mas adelante y pensaste que talvez le habias ofendido o algo pero depronto el se detuvo

-Vamos (TN)-sempai,i logra pasar una prueba tomare en cuenta tu peticion-dijo tu te emocionaste y corriste a su lado ambos fueron al jardin donde le habias visto sonreir

-Solo debes contestar una pregunta para ganar, (TN)-sempai –dijo con su tipica voz monotona

-Esta bien ¿pero que pasa si pierdo?-preguntaste

-Nada malo solo tendras que hacer lo que yo diga-dijo onreiste y dijiste un "Esta Bien" lueo el comenzo a pensar en lo que le hiba a preguntar estaban en silencio hasta que la voz de Fran lo rompio

-¿Porque estaba sonriendo?-pregunto Fran haciendo que (TN) abriera us ojos color (C/O) muy grandes

-Y como rayos quieres que yo sepa eso-pregunto eso era muy injusto era imposible que ella lo supiera

-Entonces no lo sabes, (TN)-sempai-dijo con un tono diferente al usual se oia ¿pícaro?

-No, y es injus...-hibas a decir pero algo mas bien Alugien te impidio continuar ya que estabas contra el arbol y Fran impidiendote escapar acto seguido te planto un beso en los labios cuando se separo de ti tu etabas tan roja que pensante que te demallarias caiste al suelo de rodillas y viste la cara de fran tenia una gran sonrisa y estiro tu mano para ayudarte a ponerte en pie tu aceptaste su mano y te paraste y le besaste sorprendiendolo y luego te separaste

-Eres muy traviesa (TN)-chan-dijo

-Tu tambien"Sr. Rana"-dijiste y viste su hermoso rostro y su preciosisima sonrisa dibujada en el

-Eso es solo porque tu estas aqui Srta. Rana-amboscomenzaron a reir aunque cuando volvieron a la mancion ya eran pareja Fran aun seguia con su rostro monotono

Lo que a ti te parecio fantastico ya que esa hermosa sonrisa era solo para ti

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Gracias! por sus comentarios realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo

Siento que este me quedo un poco raro pero en realidad espero que sea de su agrado

Por cierto el Proximo capitulo sera de *redoble de tambores* REBORN pero despues seguira el de Xaxus

Nos leemos

Sayo!


	4. Chapter 4: Reborn

Pareja: Reborn x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Prohibido

Debias dejarle habia intentado hacerlo de todas las formas que se te habia ocurrido pero nada el no parecia entender las indirectas que le mandabas y al final terminaste discutiendo con él,y la situcion ahora era mala

Ahí estabas apuntándole con la pistola a tu amado Reborn, el solo te miraba y tu solo tratabas de aguantar tus ganas de bajar el arma y disculparte

-No te acerques Reborn, Aléjate de mí-dijiste mientras retrocedías para acercarte a la puerta y salir de ahí solo debías escapar de él ese era el único obstáculo entre la salida y tu

-¿Por qué? –fue lo que salió de sus perfectos labios tu solo bajaste la mirada junto con tu arma era inútil apuntarle a él

-por ninguna razón solo ¡aléjate de mí! –dijiste casi gritando antes de salir corriendo del lugar, tus ojos estaban húmedos y la lagrimas comenzaron a caer no querías hacerlo, no querías dejarlo, pero estaba mal que estuvieras con el pronto serias la líder de una organización que debía acabar con la mafia tu padre te había dejado el liderazgo a ti y no a tu hermano mayor como esperabas al parecer tu hermano había renunciado al cargo de líder y a pesar que intentaste de todo para negarte estabas atada de pies y manos no tenias ninguna forma de escapar y si permanecías a su lado solo le causarías problemas y no de los pequeños llegaste a tu prisión a la que debías llamar casa entraste corriendo y subiste a tu habitación era amplia y hasta tenia balcón pero la odiabas por el simple hecho de que tu padre te había obligado a decorarla y así lo habías hecho a excepción de las fotos que tenias en tu cómoda fotos dónde estaban Reborn y tú, fuiste y las tomaste

-Realmente te amo –dijiste mientras veías las fotos

-y si es así entonces ¿por qué quieres que me aleje de ti?-pregunto una voz que conocías realmente bien te giraste sorprendida y lo viste ahí parado en medio de tu habitación no respondiste nada solo le miraste unos segundos y negaste con la cabeza e hiciste un ademan de que te dejara sola dándole a entender que no le dirías absolutamente nada, entonces él se acerco a ti y te tomo le los hombros

-Dímelo amore-dijo observándote directamente a los ojos haciendo que fuera imposible mentirle

-Lo nuestro está prohibido, tu eres un Hitman y yo una agente de seguridad, tu rompe las reglas y yo debo hacer que esas reglas se cumplan ¿lo entiendes?-preguntaste realmente triste esperando que él lo entendiera y se fuera

-¿y eso qué?-pregunto

-Como que ¿y eso qué?, si te quedas conmigo es mucho más probable que seas capturado o lastimado y no quiero eso-dijiste el simplemente te jalo hacia él y te abrazo

-realmente ¿crees eso?, amore ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?-pregunto tu solo le miraste- nunca me harán daño además si una mujer tan hermosa como tu esperándome no tengo derecho a morir-dijo provocando que te sonrojaras

-hablador-dijiste comenzando a reír un poco y luego le observaste

-te amo Reborn –dijiste

-y yo a ti (TN)-te dijo tu sonreíste acto seguido el te beso apasionadamente y tu correspondías ahora mismo incluso si el mundo se hubiera acabado a ti no te hubiera importado porque aunque este Amor fuera prohibido y para algunos fuera una locura para ti era lo mejor que te había pasado y no volverías a hacer eso, en cambio lucharías por que Reborn y tu siguieran juntos

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Gracias! por sus comentarios

me tarde un poco mas porque tuve compromisos pero en fin al fin lo pude subir, espero que les guste encerio

y como ya lo habia mencionado anteriormente el proximo sera el de Xaxus

SAyo!


	5. Chapter 5: Xanxus

Pareja: Xanxus x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Fiesta

Basura, escoria, el siempre llamaba a todos así incluida tu además de que había un desfile de hermosas mujeres entrando y saliendo de su habitación, te molestaba cada vez más, no podrías soportarlo silo veías con una de sus mujerzuelas y te llamaba basura te partirías la cara sin importarte que justo después tuvieras que correr por tu vida caminabas bufando y con el seño levemente fruncido

-maldito y sensual Xanxus-decías mentalmente, de alguna extraña y desconocida manera te sentías atraída hacia tu Psicópata y guapo jefe pero sabias muy bien que él nunca te había mirado y tal vez las razones fueran tu apariencia ya que tu siempre usabas ropa holgada y cómoda para poder moverte mejor además tu cabello estaba desordenado y tapaba tus ojos y también por tu actitud por qué no eras sumisa y se podía decir que eras desafiante, testaruda y orgullosa casi tanto como él, pero aunque sabias que era imposible aun así querías que él te mirara, que te deseara, robarte su corazón, suspiraste sonoramente y abriste la puerta del comedor donde ya todos estaban

-Llegas tarde Basura-te grito tu jefe en vez de contestarle como siempre simplemente caminaste y te sentaste ignorándolo te habías quedado sin ganas de pelear

-¿Estás bien (TN)-chan?-pregunto tu amigo Lussuria a quien cariñosamente llamabas Lussy o Luss

-Sí, solo estoy cansada Luss-dijiste sonriéndole obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de Luss aunque se notaba que no estaba convencido al notar las miradas de los demás miembros de Varia frunciste el seño y los volteaste a ver no ibas a permitir que te vieran como una persona débil después de todo eras la nueva guardián de la nube

-¿se les perdió algo? Si no es así dejen de verme-dijiste logrando que ellos sonrieran cosa que te pareció rara pero bueno con esa "Familia" nada era normal así que simplemente lo dejaste pasar y comenzaste a cenar hasta que sentiste un golpe en la cabeza y luego un liquido cayo por tu cabello y rostro tomaste la servilleta y te secaste la cara era whisky y lo que te habían lanzado era un vaso de cristal

-Basura estoy aburrido-dijo y tu solamente te levantaste y te fuiste azotando la puerta sabias que él estaría realmente furioso por ignorarle pero te daba igual y no voltearías atrás por lo menos eso creías hasta que la destrucción de la pared detrás de ti te hizo girar y viste salir de entre el humo a un muy cabreado mirándote con ojos de asesino

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué destrozas la pared? acaso ¿no sabes cuánto cuesta repararla?-gritaste sacando tus armas para defenderte pero Xanxus fue mucho más rápido y te aventó contra la pared

-agh!-fue lo único que salió de tu boca y viste sus ojos carmín observándote con amenazadoramente gracias a todos los dioses tu cabello cubría tus ojos porque así no podía ver lo aterrada qu8e estabas

-acaso te pones así cuando ¿cualquiera te ignora?-preguntaste con tu tono de voz fuerte al menos eso es lo que querías que querías que el oyera, una sonrisa que no pudiste descifrar se le formo en el rostro y te soltó para después alejarse e ir a quien sabe dónde y entonces te diste cuenta estabas temblando ahora entendías porque había sonreído así, se había burlado de ti y tu ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta ahora si estabas molesta, sabias como molestarlo se acercaba una fiesta que el decimo Vongola había organizado sonreíste tenias que hacer una pequeña llamada a un viejo amigo

El día tan esperado por ti llego y ellos esperaban que bajaras igual que siempre con el cabello enmarañado y de diferente solo un vestido pero cuando bajaste todos incluido el jefe se quedaron sorprendidos observándote pues tu llevabas puesto un hermoso vestido straple color negro ajustado y largo, tu cabello lo llevabas suelto algo ondulado además tus hermosos ojos color (c/o) estaban al descubierto incluso llevabas una capa de maquillaje, te veías realmente hermosa bajaste las escaleras y sonreíste levemente

-Creo que ya deberían irse, llegaran tarde-dijiste causando un poco de confusión reíste nunca los habías visto tan sorprendidos y confundido

-Mi cita vendrá por mí así que ustedes pueden adelantarse-dijiste y todos se dirigieron a la puerta pero tocaron y claro como la buena persona que era Xanxus se acerco, pateo la puerta y la tiro hacia afuera en ese momento pensaste que tu cita había quedado inconsciente pero en cambio lo viste de pie detrás de donde había caído la puerta

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto un muy molesto peli plata que estaba fuera de la mansión

-Hayato llegaste a tiempo-dijiste fingiendo sorpresa y comenzaste a caminar hacia el cuándo llegaste a su lado le tomaste del brazo y besaste su mejilla

-Vámonos (TN)-dijo Gokudera y se subieron en ese hermoso auto negro que Gokudera había llevada dejando a un muy molesto y sorprendido Xanxus, ya en la fiesta todo parecía estar normal bailabas con Hayato, platicabas con integrantes de otras Mafias que sorprendentemente en su mayoria eran hombres nunca habías tenido la atención de tantos chicos fue la noche más divertida y casi sin gritos ya que aunque no estabas con Varia podías escuchar los gritos de Squalo y ver las peleas de Bel y Fran pero decidiste ignorarlos y seguir feliz mente como una simple chica mafiosa que había ido de "pareja" con el guardián de la tormenta del decimo, termino la fiesta y los problemas (varia) se habían ido de seguro estarían dormidos cuando llegaras o al menos eso creías, al llegar a la mansión escoltada por Hayato, te dejo en la puerta y se fue entraste y Troya estaba ardiendo (?) todo estaba destruido los sirvientes lastimados y tratando de escapar Squalo en el suelo inconsciente como el resto exceptuando a Luss que trataba de curar las heridas de tus compañeros

-Luss ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí porque esto, eso, eso y eso (señalabas a tus compañeros) están tirados en el piso y parece que un tornado arrasó con todo? –preguntaste

-El Jefe está realmente furioso por algo-dijo tu estrés que había bajado gracias a la fiesta subió de nuevo junto con una gran furia te quitaste los tacones ya que no podías caminar rápido (correr) con ellos los dejaste al lado de Luss y emprendiste una carrera hacia el cuarto del responsable pateaste la puerta y entraste cerrando la puerta detrás de ti

-Basura-dijo fulminándote con la mirada

-Estúpido Jefe-dijiste sosteniéndole la mirada él se acerco tan rápido que tus ojos no pudieron verlo hasta que tú estabas contra el suelo y él sobre ti

-¿QUE RAYOS CRES QUE HACES? BAJATE!-gritaste sonrojada mientras él te veía muy molesto volviste a abrir la boca para volver a exigirle que se bajara pero no pudiste porque una lengua invadió tu boca fue un beso salvaje y brusco pero extrañamente no te molesto y le seguiste el juego hasta que por falta de oxigeno se separaron tu respirabas agitadamente y el también

-Nadie puede tocarte excepto yo ¿entiendes basura?-dijo violentamente haciendo que te pusieras muy nerviosa y que el sonrojo aumentara

-te pusiste así ¿porque me arregle y salí con Hayato?-preguntaste "inocentemente"

-Solo yo puedo verte de esa forma-dijo molesto tu reíste un poco y le besaste y te acercaste a su oído

-Eres el único Xanxus-dijiste y dudaste un poco –te amo-dijiste y sentiste los brazos de Xanxus apretar tu cintura contra el te sonrojaste sabias que Xanxus no tenia autocontrol y que le estabas provocando

-eres mía-dijo y comenzó a besarte el cuello pensante que de ahí no ibas a escapar hasta que

-Vroi! -grito y el sonido de la puerta desconcentro a Xanxus, lograste zafarte y saliste de allí como alma que lleva el viento a partir de ese día no te volviste a arreglar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario o que tu deearas pasar un "tiempo de calidad" con tu adorado jefe

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Gracias! por sus comentarios

bueno este es el mas largo que eh escrito

espero que les guste por cierto

de quien les gustaria el proximo?

estoy pensando en Lambo adulto o en gokudera pero no me decido asi que denme su opinion y una pequeña ayuda para decidir

Sayo!


	6. Chapter 6: Adult Lambo

Pareja:Adult Lambo x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Protección

Sawada había salido con la mayoria de sus guardianes y te dejaron a cargo del pequeño guardián del Rayo así que terminaste llevándolo a tu casa como vivías sola no habría problema en tenerlo ahí

-¡One-chan juguemos, juguemos!-decía un pequeño niño vestido como un ternero y con unos cuernos amarillos en la cabeza mientras te jalaba de tu ropa te giraste a verlo y le sonreíste

-Vale, Vale vamos a jugar-dijiste, el salió corriendo y tu lo observaste algo confundida, hasta que regreso con una pelota y te la lanzo tú la atrapaste, y así estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que Lambo se aburrió y salió hacia quien sabe donde mientras el salía a jugar o molestar gente tu tenias que hacer la cena ya que era tarde y de seguro que cuando Lambo volviera querría comer, Pasaron un par de horas y el volvió todo sucio

-Antes de cenar date un baño-dijiste para unos minutos después ver a un Lambo todo mojado y llorando porque el agua estaba fría y entonces recordaste que solo era un pequeño niño de 5años y que no se podía bañar solo lo tomaste en brazos y ambos se fueron a dar un baño, el pequeño jugaba con el agua y no quería salirse casi tuviste que arrastrarlo para poderlo sacar después de un rato ya lo habías vestido e incluso habían cenado, Luego fueron a dormir pero Lambo no quería dormir solo así que fue a dormir contigo, tu le abrazaste y se durmieron pero en medio de la noche sentiste que lambo se movía mucho no quisiste abrir los ojos pensaste que era algo normal en un niño tan inquieto como el pero el sonido de una explosión te hizo abrir los ojos y tu cuarto estaba cubierto de humo rosa y lambo ya no era más un niño si no un adolecente como de tu edad

-Buenas noches (TN)-chan-dijo aquel chico que estaba ahí parado en tu habitación con un ojo cerrado sonreíste habías estado esperándolo desde hacía dos semanas pero nunca esperaste que apareciera en tu habitación

-Buenas noches Lambo-kun-dijiste y le abrazaste-Te extrañe-dijiste en su oído y sonreíste ante u reacción ya que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas

-Yo también (TN)-chan-dijo para después separarse y darte un dulce beso que tú correspondiste

-(TN)-chan yo…-dijo pero le interrumpiste tapando su boca ya te lo había dicho tantas veces las palabras que seguían serian un Te amo de su parte

-Lo sé Yo también-dijiste sonriendo para después besarse sabias que esa relación no duraría para siempre que algún día para el solo serias su hermana mayor pero aun así tratarías de disfrutar ese hermoso primer amor estas perdida en el dulce beso cuando ¡Puff! Una gran nube rosa apareció de nuevo mostrándote al pequeño lambo dormido sonreíste y le acomodaste en la cama junto a ti

-Voy a protegerte mi lindo y amado Lambo-dijiste y le besaste la frente Protegerías a ese pequeño niño que algún día se convertiría en el Hobre que amabas aunque él nunca lo recordaría tu le protegerías con tu vida.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Gracias! por sus comentarios

me quedo algo corto pero espero que les guste

el proximo capitulo sera de Gokudera-kun

Sayo!


	7. Chapter 7: Gokudera

Pareja: Gokudera x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Ayuda

Habías estado observando a ese peli plata discretamente desde hacía ya un par de semanas no eras como sus fans que lo acorralaban sin dejarle respirar, tu simplemente le observabas te había atraído desde el instante en que choco contigo en una de los pasillos de la escuela mientras el escapaba de sus locas fans y además te habías dado cuenta que además de Atractivo inteligente deportista y muchas más cualidades que le encontraban sus fans era agradable y amable a su modo al final habías terminado enamorada de el creíste que nunca ibas a hablar con él pero un día el se dirigió a ti cuando el salón había quedado vacio

-Hey! (TN) tengo que hablar contigo-dijo observándote ya casi junto a ti

-¿qué pasa Gokudera-kun?-preguntaste algo nerviosa por el hecho de que haya sido Gokudera-kun el primero en acercarte a ti además de que te había llamado por tu primer nombre

-¿Te gusta el decimo? ¿Verdad?-pregunto haciéndote mirarlo incrédula "el decimo" era Tsuna-san o dame-Tsuna como todos le decían, talvez como el siempre estaba cerca confundió tu mirada y pensó que veías a Tsuna, estabas sonrojada, asentiste pensaste que talvez de esa forma estarías un poco más cerca de el

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-preguntaste lentamente aun vacilando si debías mentirle

-eras demasiado obvia-dijo y tu bajaste la mirada

-tendré más cuidado o mejor dejare de observarle-dijiste el negó con la cabeza

-estoy ofreciéndote mi ayuda ¿lo captas?-dijo observándote molesto

-ya veo entonces ¿puedo preguntar lo que sea sobre Tsuna-san?-preguntaste con el único objetivo de platicar con el más tiempo el asintió comenzaste a hacer preguntas básicas y el contestaba debías hacer preguntas un poco más personales para ser mas creíble empezaste con su familia sus gustos y una que otra pregunta intima

-vamos ya sabes lo suficiente ve y acércatele-dijo

-no yo estoy bien solo necesito que me hables de él y seré muy feliz –dijiste sonrosada-luego de eso hicieron varias "citas" para hablar sobre Tsuna aunque en realidad la única razón por la que tu ibas era por estar con él ya habían pasado 2 meses te llevabas de maravilla con Gokudera incluso te había permitido llamarle Hayato pero tu pensaste que era tiempo de dejar de mentir decirle la verdad y disculparte fuiste a su casa y tocaste la puerta abrió la hermana mayor de Gokudera, Bianchi te saludo y le dijiste que habías ido a ver a Gokudera ella dijo que él no se encontraba pero que podías esperarle en su habitación y así lo hiciste aunque dudaste un poco en entrar aunque después de un rato parada ahí afuera decidiste pasar su cuarto estaba realmente muy limpio y ordenado además era espacioso te sentaste en la cama y después de unos minutos cerraste los ojos y sin darte cuenta te quedaste completamente dormida de pronto sentiste que alguien te movía ligeramente comenzaste a abrir los parpados muy lentamente para encontrar la cara de Hayato muy cerca de la tuya cosa que te hizo ponerte muy roja y hacerte para atrás de golpe

-¿Qué haces aquí (TN)?-pregunto

-vine a decirte algo muy importante-dijiste y le observaste y parecía confundido solo dijo un ¿Qué' por respuesta respiraste hondo y abriste la boca

-La ..verda.d es que no me gusta … Tsu..na-s..an-dijiste haciendo pausas por los nervios que tenias de decirlo

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿porque lo observas tanto?-preguntó y te pusiste aun mas nerviosa

-es que yo no lo observaba a él, en realidad te observaba a ti Hayato-dijiste toda roja

-¿por qué ibas a observarme a mí?-pregunto y tu cada vez te ponías mas roja

-Por que en realidad la persona que me gus…gusta e..res tú-dijiste completamente avergonzada y esperando mil gritos y que te echara de su casa a patadas por haberle mentido pero contra todo lo que tu esperabas Hayato te jalo y te abrazo

-no sabes cómo me alegra oír eso tonta-dijo y te molesto algo te llamara tonta entonces fuera de la puerta escuchaste dos voces eran Yamamoto y Tsuna que al parecer tenían que hablar con Hayato te separaste de él y fuiste a abrir la puerta pero el apenas abriste la mita la detuvo

-Decimo, idiota del béisbol vuelvan en otro momento ahora estoy ocupado-dijo pero como tu habías oído la voz de Tsuna preocupada solo asomaste la cabeza

-Tsuna-san enseguida le…-dijiste pero antes de que pudieras decir algo mas Hayato te callo con un Beso y te puso contra la puerta dejando a un Yamamoto y a un Tsuna sorprendidos afuera luego por falta de aire te separaste de el

-Nos han visto-dijiste sonrojada

-aunque sea el decimo y le admire estoy cansado de escuchar su nombre salir de tu boca así que no te atrevas a mencionarlo por un tiempo-dijo girando la cara sonrojado tu asentiste y te quedaste ahí un rato mas hasta que te tuviste que ir a casa al menos ahora sabias que Hayato sentía algo más que amistad por ti y que seguramente pronto te pediría que salieran, aunque anteriormente te habías arrepentido de mentirle ahora estabas feliz por haber tomado esa decisión y haber aceptado su ayuda

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Gracias! por sus comentarios

y espero que les guste

el proximo capitulo creo que lo hare de G

pero talvez me tarde un poco porque acabo de entrar a la escuela

Sayo!


	8. Chapter 8: G

Pareja: G x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Padre

Ese día no había sido diferente a cualquier otro te habías levantado duchado y te habías puesto un hermoso vestido victoriano color rojo aunque la verdad odiabas que fuera tan amplio y largo a veces te daban ganas de cortarlo para poder estar más cómoda pero no podías andar por ahí con un vestido cortado eras una dama de sociedad y bla bla bla siempre lo mismo y tampoco podías estar con la persona que amabas porque no era de la misma clase que tu según tu padre, además era miembro de la Familia Vongola y tu de una familia de aristócratas claro que no habría ningún problema si tan solo él fuera el jefe pero para tu desgracia no era así, el era la mano derecha del jefe  
pero a ti te importaba un pepino lo que tu padre dijera sobre lo peligroso que era estar con él, tú querías estar con él y así lo hacías pues siempre ibas a hurtadillas y te metías a la mansión para pasar todo el día a su lado y justo eso hiciste el día de hoy te metiste y recorrías los largos y hermosos pasillos hacia los jardines donde suponías que verías a tu amado pelirrojo pero en vez de eso te encontraste con Daemon y Elena besándose como envidiabas a Elena por poder estar con el chico que ama y poder sonreír a su lado, te giraste y caminaste hacia el lado contrario para no interrumpir ese momento comenzaste a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión para dirigirte al despacho de Giotto tal vez el sabia donde estaba G tocaste y te dio permiso para pasa

-Giotto-san perdone que lo moleste-dijiste respetuosamente el te miro y no dijo nada para regañarte por colarte en la mansión parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a verte allí

-no te preocupes (TN)-san no estaba ocupado ¿Que necesitas?-pregunto

-Sabe ¿donde se encuentra G?-preguntaste esperando la respuesta te dijo que no lo sabia con certeza pero que posiblemente se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo agradeciste y saliste de ahí caminaste lo más rápido que podías y llegaste a la inmensa biblioteca y lo hallaste dormido sobre la mesa rodeado de libros sonreíste se veía realmente lindo y apacible, te sentaste a su lado y comenzaste a leer los libros que estaban allí pero no entendiste ni pio de lo que allí decía era demasiado complejo al parecer el día de hoy solo podrías verle dormir te quedaste un rato observando su rostro y acariciando sus rojos cabellos viste un cuaderno y tomaste un trozo de papel y le escribiste una nota para que supiera que habías estado allí, te levantaste y le besaste en la frente para luego salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, saliste y oíste a Asari tocando la flauta la melodía era muy hermosa caminaste hacia la puerta ya le verías mañana y pasarías el día a su lado como acostumbrabas abriste y algo rozo tu rostro para después estrellarse contra la pared que estaba detrás de ti era una bala buscaste al culpable y era un chico al que estaban enseñando a disparar fue a disculparse contigo y tu sonreíste dijiste que no había sido nada pero que la próxima vez tuviera más cuidado saliste de la mansión y empezaste a caminar por la hermosa ciudad para llegar a casa hasta que algo te detuvo alguien había tomado tu brazo te giraste y te encontraste con la mirada de G parecía molesto

- buon pomeriggio(Buenas tardes) G-dijiste sonriendo algo confundida por su mirada él ya te había soltado-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntaste tranquilamente mientras revisabas con la mirada que no hubiera nadie de tu familia y te alejabas de G un paso

-si-dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de donde te dirigía le seguiste tratando de alcanzarlo pero cada vez que te acercabas él caminaba más rápido lograste atraparlo antes de que llegaran a la mansión le viste y estaba molesto ahora si no entendías nada

-Suéltame si no quieres estar a mi lado entonces aléjate de mi Donna-dijo y entonces te diste cuenta que no era la primera vez que tu hacías eso de revisar que nadie conocido les viera

- no es eso G es solo que si mi padre llega a vernos me obligara a alejarme de ti y no podría hacerlo, no podría soportarlo, por eso debo hacer eso no es porque no quiera estar contigo, lamento si te lastimo mi comportamiento-dijiste y le abrasaste más fuerte para que no se fuera

-aun así Donna mantente lejos de mí–dijo tratando de soltarse de tu abrazo

-No lo hare, porque mi deseo es estar a tu lado G-dijiste y el volteo a verte y los papeles se cambiaron ahora eras tú la que no podía escapar pues estabas entre un árbol y el

-¿Por que deseas estar a mi lado?-pregunto haciéndote sonrojar

-tú ya lo sabes-dijiste sonrosada

-no, no lo sé por eso deseo que me lo digas directamente Donna-dijo acercándose un poco más a ti

-pues es porque yo a ti te amo-dijiste claramente observando que en el rostro normalmente serio de G se formaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a ti para besarte en los labios cerraste los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos y correspondiste sonreíste cuando se separaron y estuviste junto a él hasta que se hizo tarde

-debo irme mi padre me reñirá si no llego pronto a casa-dijiste y le besaste comenzaste a caminar y caminaba a tu lado sabias lo que tenía planeado hacer de seguro que le diría a tu familia cortésmente que él era tu pareja y si tenía que hacerlo enfrentaría a tu padre ya no temías a tu padre tenias la seguridad de que de alguna forma conseguirían que tu padre aceptara su relación.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Gracias por esperar

como casi no tuve tarea tuve tiempo de escribir este aunque me quedo un poco extraño espero que les guste

El proximo capitulo probablemente sea de Squalo

si quieren de algun otro personaje pueden pedirlo si desean

Sayo!


	9. Chapter 9: Squalo

Pareja: Squalo x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

¿Traición?

- Deja de golpear, no voy a dejarte entrar- gritabas exasperada parada empujando la puerta para que tu "Novio" no entrara y matara a tu acompañante, justo ese día tenia que ocurrírsele a tu amigo de la infancia colarse en tu habitación y meterse en tu cama para jugarte una broma y justo ese día tu amado Novio había entrado para darte una sorpresa pero claro lo que había encontrado no le gusto tu dormida mientras un desconocido te abrazaba

-Vroi! Voy a matar a ese sujeto-grito tu novio tumbando la puerta pero antes te quitaste y evitaste el golpe

-estás loco? pudiste haberme golpeado-le gritaste pero él estaba más ocupado en atacar a tu querido amigo como para ponerte atención, veías la escena tu amigo estaba esquivando por los pelos los ataques de tu amado Squalo corriste antes de el siguiente ataque y te pusiste frente a tu amigo

-Vroi! Muévete (TN)-grito deteniendo su ataque para no lastimarte

-No, Duke no hizo nada malo-decías mientras sentías que Duke se aferraba a ti temblando

-Ya veo así que tu… Tsk-dijo y furico salió de tu habitación te giraste y viste a tu amigo sus rojizos cabellos todos desordenados, y sus ojos mirándote completamente aterrorizado

-Duke lo mejor es que te vayas-dijiste mirándole cansada anqué aun llevabas tu pijama tomaste a Duke de la mano y le ayudaste a salir por la ventana y lo despediste en la puerta fue una despedida rápida ya que en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la mansión salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-Duke no volverá por un tiempo después de esto-dijiste sonriendo un poco al menos no te molestaría por un tiempo ahora te giraste y sin importarte mucho tu vestimenta entraste por la puerta principal algunos te voltearon a ver pero les restaste importancia y te dirigiste a los aposentos de el capitán del escuadrón tocaste con fuerza su puerta

-Vroi! Quién demonios?-grito mientras abría violentamente la puerta al verte intento cerrarte la puerta en la cara pero tú fuiste mas rápida y le empujaste logrando hacerlo retroceder y entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ti

-Vroi! Fuera de aquí Mujer-grito furico tú te mantenías lo más calmada posible sabias que había malentendido la situación, que él creía que le habías traicionado, que le habías sido infiel

-Squalo por favor trata de calmarte y escúchame-pediste aunque el no te hizo ningún caso y continuo gritándote y comenzó a atacarte esquivaste todos sus ataques te acercaste y te abrazaste a su cuello y le besaste en vez de golpearte te abrazo y te atrajo más hacia el , él ya lo sabía, lo tenía planeado todo, sonreíste un poco entre el beso, todas tus peleas con el tiburón terminaban más o menos así

-Vroi! No esperes poder escapar de aquí esta noche (TN)-te dijo al oído y sonreíste

-No pensaba hacerlo-dijiste y te puso contra la cama y los besos se volvieron más profundos hasta que

-Ah! Bel-sempai, Capitán-sempai le está haciendo cosas pervertidas a (TN)-sempai-dijo una monótona voz proveniente de la puerta que hizo que se separaran y volteasen a ver

-Ushiushi parece que se divierten ushiushi-rio Bel

-oh! Squalo-chan (TN)-chan no deberían ser tan traviesos-dijo con voz afeminada y picara Lussuria ates que alguien dijera algo mas Squalo se levanto y comenzó a atacar a los pobres chicos de varia

-vaya familia jeje-reíste y te levantaste te acomodaste el cabello y tu ropa para después irte a tu habitación.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

¿que les parecio?

el proximo capitulo sera de yamamoto!

gracias por sus comentarios

espero poder subir el proximo capitulo pronto

Sayo!


	10. Chapter 10: Yamamoto

Pareja: Yamamoto Takeshi x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

Día de Lluvia

No había parado de llover en todo el día y no podías irte pues no llevabas paraguas y con un poco de trabajo habías logrado que Hibari te permitiera quedarte hasta que la lluvia hubiera cesado estabas realmente aburrida ya que al estar en la escuela no podías hacer gran cosa además de observar por la ventana ya que Hibari te dijo que te quedaras quieta te llevas bien con el prefecto y le querías como un amigo pero a veces deseabas que se relajara un poco y te dejara divertirte volviste a observar por la ventana y entre la lluvia pudiste divisar al capitán del equipo de beisbol y tu mejor amigo hombre saliste y bajando las escaleras casi cayéndote para llegar a donde estaba él cuando estuviste suficientemente cerca

-Hey! Takeshi!-le llamaste logrando atraer su atención

- (TN)-chan ¿aun aquí?-pregunto con su cara sonriente

-Sí y al parecer no soy la única–dijiste sonriendo él se veía divertido así que decidiste acompañarlo un rato

– ¿Puedo unirme?-preguntaste a lo que el asintió así que Yamamoto lanzaría y tu batearías te pusiste en posición y agitaste un poco el bate

-estoy lista vamos!-dijiste y viste como la mirada de Takeshi cambiaba te preparaste mentalmente por si no lograbas parar la pelota y terminabas con un golpe en el rostro, él lanzo la pelota y de milagro lograste darle pero la pelota salió volando en dirección al edificio de la escuela rompiendo uno de los cristales lo cual era malo y había algo aun peor era la ventana de la sala del comité disciplinario, soltaste el bate aterrada y unos segundos después pudiste ver a un Hibari completamente molesto observándote desde la sala con el cristal roto ya podías verlo acercarse a ti y decirte "te morderé hasta la muerte herbívora" -Kyoya yo… Kyoya, Kyoya-fue lo único que podías decir estabas y pasmada sin poder moverte hasta que sentiste que alguien te jalo y comenzarte a dar pasos casi cayéndote

-vamos (TN)-chan corre!-dijo Yamamoto que iba enfrente de ti jalándote para que avanzaras comenzarte a correr a su ritmo esperando y rezándole a todos los dioses que conocías que Hibari dejara de perseguirlos cuando por fin pudieron perderlo se detuvieron apenas y podía respirar y jadeabas por lo cansada que estabas viste a Yamamoto y te sorprendiste el estaba completamente bien incluso se veía que podía seguir corriendo

-¿estás bien (TN)-chan?-pregunto tu solo asentiste ya que aun eras incapaz de hablar y caíste al suelo mojado ya ni siquiera querías caminar de lo cansada que te sentías pero tenias que llegar a casa o tu hermano se preocuparía por ti y haría un gigantesco drama de pronto dejaste de sentir el suelo y antes de que te dieras cuenta Yamamoto te estaba cargando como princesa y tú te sonrojaste

-oye bájame ¿qué haces?-dijiste un poco lento a causa de tu sonrojado y de tu cansancio

-te llevare a casa-dijo con esa sonrisa tan típica de él logrando que te sonrojaras aun mas y no era extraño tu ya lo sabías que si él se te acercabas te pondrías como un tomate ya que te gustaba aunque nunca se lo habías dicho

-está bien-dijiste escondiendo tu rostro con tu cabello Yamamoto camino y cuando te diste cuenta ya habían llegado incluso entrado pero había un diminuto problema esa no era tu casa si no que era la suya

-Takeshi eto… esta casa es-dijiste

-mía, nunca te dije que te llevaría a tu casa-dijo sonriéndote pero en esa sonrisa se podía percibir cierto aire de ¿vergüenza? Te confundió eso giraste la mirada hacia ti y luego te diste cuenta tu ropa estaba mojada, peg6ada a tu cuerpo y tu camisa era blanca así que se traslucía te sonrojaste y trataste de cubrirte aunque era más que obvio que el ya te había visto

-toma-dijo dándote una cobija para que te cubrieras y una toalla para que te secaras lo hiciste y luego te envolviste y te quedaste alejada de él realmente sonrojada sabia porque no había llevado a tu casa eso es porque el clima era completamente malo y estaba empeorando pero aun así estabas avergonzada por lo sucedido, te quedarías en su habitación lo cual te puso más nerviosa pero estaría bien porque su padre estaría en la habitación de al lado ¿no? pero como el cielo nunca quiere que las cosas salgan como tú dices el padre de Takeshi no se encontraba en casa y tú estabas en el cuarto del beisbolista tratando de calmar tus nervios segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando un Yamamoto con solo jeans y con una sonrisa

-debes cambiarte (TN)-chan-dijo mientras te daba un pantalón, una playera y tú salías corriendo a cambiarte cuando volviste Takeshi estaba sentado en el suelo dormido, acercaste tu cara a la suya quedándote a unos centímetros de su rostro pero no te atreviste a besarle estabas dispuesta a separarte cuando sentiste que "algo" te atraía hacia Takeshi para luego sentir los labios del chico en los tuyos y un demandante beso el cual correspondiste para luego separarte completamente sonrojada encontrándote con el rostro sonriente del chico

-me gustas mucho (TN)-chan-dijo para acto seguido darte otro beso

-Tú también me gustas Takeshi-dijiste sonrojada luego de ese día se volvió costumbre quedarte hasta tarde con tu ahora novio Yamamoto.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

bueno aqui esta espero que les guste

Gracias por sus comentarios

posiblemente el proximo sea de Mukuro

Sayo!


	11. Chapter 11: Mukuro

Pareja: Mururo Rokudo x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Relación**

Ilusiones el es experto en eso es lo que mejor que sabe hacer y lo que esta haciendo ahora está creando una ilusión, una en la que tu estas completamente atrapada y de la cual no puedes ni quieres salir, pero aunque te hace feliz al mismo tiempo te aterra que pueda desaparecer en cualquier instante ya que puede parecer tan real pero a la vez tan falso tal y como dicen "en la verdad se ocultan las mentiras"

-kufufufu que ocurre (TN) porque tan callada? kufufufu-dijo sacándote de tus pensamientos giraste a verlo y le dedicaste una sonrisa divertida

-creí que preferías que estuviera callada-dijiste con una risita mientras le observabas recostado a tu lado su sonrisa se ensancho y acaricio tu cabello atrayéndote hacia su cuerpo abrazándote y poco a poco acercándose para que sus labios se juntaran esa espera esos segundos para ti eran una tortura pero obtenías tu premio cuando sus labios por fin se juntaban pero apenas sus labios se tocaron abrieron la puerta

-Mu...Mukuro-sama, Boss lo está llamando-dijo una figura femenina desde la puerta que tu conocías muy bien y que por alguna razón odiabas en algunas ocasiones esa chiquilla llegaba y se llevaba a TU Mukuro siempre lo hacía y no podías hacer nada, le mandaste una mirada moleta a la chica que solo retrocedió un par de pasos para luego inflar levemente las mejillas en forma de un puchero era algo tan injusto sabias que en esa relación era muy probable que tu terminaras con el corazón roto y tal vez un problema con tu personalidad que había cambiado desde que empezaste tu relación con el chico de peinado de piña

-No te molestes (TN)-dijo y luego se acerco a tu oído - te compensare esta noche-dijo con una voz que te hizo estremecer luego mordió ligeramente el lóbulo te tu oreja para luego separarse, pararse y caminar donde estaba aquella chiquilla que tanto envidiabas por ganarse tan fácilmente la atención de tu pareja, estabas celosa de ella y de cualquiera que se acercara a el querías que él fuera solo para ti y así seria te sorprendiste un poco por lo posesiva que podías llegar a ser pero en el fondo sabias que el también había sido el culpable de eso su actitud con ellas hacerse el misterioso y sonreír coquetamente a otras frente a ti eso había provocado que te volvieses así de posesiva y celosa el te estaba malcriando y convirtiendo en una chica que no podías reconocer tus pensamientos solo te hacían sentir mas y mas molestia te levantaste de tu cómoda cama te vestirte y saliste de ahí para despejar tu mente y no querer matar a la pobre Chrome Dokuro comenzaste a caminar y te encontraste con alguien con quien desahogar tu enojo

-Nee! Avecilla quiere jugar un ratito conmigo-dijiste en tono meloso que sabias que odiaba le provocarías a pelear el guardián de la nube te miro molesto dándote un No por respuesta

-O vamos Kyo-chan ¿acaso es que no tienes fe en poder ganarme? O es ¿porque le temes a mi chico?-sonreíste al decir lo ultimo para luego esquivar una tonfa que iba directo hacia ti eras una asesina muy buena por lo cual podías resistir una pelea con Hibari Kyoya sin morir en el intento luchaste con él durante mucho, mucho tiempo que cuando terminaron ya había era muy tarde o muy temprano ya que pronto iba a amanecer observaste tu ropa estaba hecha pedazos y de seguro tu cabello también caminaste hacia tu habitación para entrar ducharte y dormir un largo rato pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando viste a un molesto Mukuro en tu cama

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto molesto no respondiste simplemente caminaste y te pasaste de largo él volvió a preguntar

-Tenía entrenamiento extra con avecilla-kun-dijiste para luego sentir una mirada aun más molesta

-kufufufu quieres decir que me dejaste esperando solo para jugar con la alondra-dijo y tu tragaste duro no había sido buena idea mencionar al peli negro de pronto sentiste que te jalaba y te sentaba en sus piernas –voy a castigarte-dijo antes de atacar tus labios tu le correspondiste y entonces pensaste que estabas dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que era esta relación aun si era una ilusión la disfrutarías al máximo

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

y Bien espero que les haya gustado

me coto un poco de trabajo ya que era mukuro pero bueno al menos logre terminarlo y subirllo jeje

Belphegor o Fon mmmmm dificil eleccion

creo que el proximo sera el del principito

Sayo!


	12. Chapter 12: Belphegor

Pareja: Belphegor x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Heridas  
**

Belphegor lo había hecho de nuevo había acuchillado tu uniforme de varia aunque sabe que no tenias otro como adoraba molestarte pero tu (TN)(TA), guardiana de la nube no ibas a dejarte vencer llamaste a una de las sirvientas de la mansión y les dejaste tu uniforme y en cambio te pusiste una camisa blanca, una falda tableada negra con detalles plateados, una chaqueta negra con el escudo de varia en ella y unas botas largas negras ese era tu uniforme de repuesto que habías hecho solo porque no querías problemas con tu jefe que te obligaba a usar uniforme solo por ser nueva y como la nueva debías aguantar las estúpidas bromas de su alteza, saliste de tu habitación con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro te vengarías, te acercaste a un escritorio y tomaste unas tijeras, te moviste hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe, le viste dormido en el sofá y tu sonrisa se ensancho

-veamos como reaccionas cuando te despiertes sin ese cabello cubriendo tu rostro-dijiste y te acercaste a él y lentamente alzaste su fleco era la primera vez que lo veías sin el fleco parecía un ¿ángel?, -se ve realmente aun más guapo así-pensaste, te sonrojaste por tus pensamientos negaste con la cabeza no era el momento para pensar en el "amor" que sentías por el psicópata príncipe respiraste hondo y recordaste todo lo que te había echo tomaste las tijeras pero justo cuando ibas a cortar

-Vroi! Estúpido jefe-se escucho un grito y de un momento a otro estabas debajo de Belphegor -maldición- pensaste

-¡Suéltame, maldito!-le gritaste tratando de soltarte ya que te tenia agarrada de las muñecas contra el sillón

-ushiushiushi que tratabas de hacer plebeya -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera tu espalda estabas en graves problemas, no respondiste hasta que se te ocurrió una idea

-¡AYUDA!¡ BEL-SEMPAI TRATA DE VIOLARME! ¡AYUDA!-gritaste con todas tus fuerzas y viste como la cara de Belphegor denotaba confusión de pronto viste salir volando a Belphegor hasta el otro lado de la sala y viste ahí a tu querido Squalo-niisan como solías decirle ya que le conocías desde que eras una niña te levantaste y te abrazaste a Squalo

-Squalo-nii, *snif snif* Bel-sempai trato de...-decías mientras lagrimas recorrían tu rostro obviamente solo eran lagrimas de cocodrilo completamente falsas al igual que tu tono de voz asustado solo viste a Squalo fruncir el ceño

-Vroi! estas muerto-dijo mientras te apartaba para luego apuntarle con su espada a Belphegor, mientras tanto tu seguías con tu actuación de victima sabias que no lo mataría ya que lo necesitaban en varia pero al menos ahora "su alteza" sabía que no debía meterse contigo o tu querido "Hermano" lo cortaría por la mitad aun con lagrimas en los ojos le dijiste que irías a tu cuarto porque no soportabas estar allí en esos momentos Squalo solo asintió sin voltearte a ver más el que si te veía era Belphegor a quien le dedicaste una sonrisa de victoria y saliste de ahí en cuanto llegaste a tu habitación abriste, entraste y al cerrar azotaste la puerta para que fuera más convincente le pusiste seguro a la puerta y te sentaste en tu cama

-¡Bua!-lloraste al escuchar pasos fuera de tu puerta cuando se fueron y los creíste suficientemente lejos

-jajajajajajaja eso fue divertido la cara de Bel-sempai no tuvo precio-reías realmente divertida y aunque fuera un poco y muy dentro de ti sentías culpa por la golpiza que de seguro le ponía Squalo -no me importa lo que le pase es su culpa por adarme molestando-pensaste para alejar esos sentimientos de preocupación y culpa después de un par de horas saliste de tu cuarto , a partir de ese día te volviste la enemiga jurada de Belphegor o al menos eso parecía porque a veces parecía que en vez de hacerte bromas te estaba acosando, un mes más tarde Belphegor, Fran y Mammon salieron de misión cuando volvieron no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar per entonces viste a los sirvientes cuchicheando entre si, solo pudiste escuchar las palabras: Belphegor, pelea, Heridas graves y te pusiste azul corriste buscando a alguien que te dijera que había pasado y te encontraste con Fran y Mammon en la sala te acercaste y casi tropezando te detuviste

-¿Que pa...paso con Bel-sempai?-dijiste alterada y asustada

-dejaron casi muerto a Bel-sempai -dijo con su voz monótona y a ti casi te da un paro cardiaco ahí mismo

-¿donde esta Bel-sempai?-preguntaste tu voz estaba temblando, Mammon estiro la mano para que le pagaras por tan valiosa información sacaste algo de dinero y se lo diste, Mammon te indico donde estaba y corriste abriste la puerta y lo viste acostado en aquella cama, él estaba lleno de vendas que seguramente cubrían sus heridas te acercaste a él y le moviste lo mas delicadamente posible le oíste quejarse y poner una mueca que supusiste que era por el dolor sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de tus ojos

-Bel, Bel, di algo no te mueras, vamos estúpido príncipe despierta, ríete, moléstame haz algo -decías mientras te soltabas a llorar sobre él, por alguna razón te dieron ganas de decirle absolutamente todo lo que sentías por el dudaste pero era tu última oportunidad de confesaste con este pensamientos simplemente - Te amo -dijiste mientras llorabas junto al

-Ushiushiushi que cosa más interesante ushiushiushi-escuchaste y alzaste la mirada y te encontraste con una sonrisa burlona de parte de Belphegor

-¿qué?-pronunciaste aun con tu voz quebrada él te miro y en su rostro se notaba burla superioridad y satisfacción ante tu reacción y lo captaste el muy Maldito había estado fingiendo te molestaste

-tu como puedes hacer esto casi me provocas un ataque-dijiste o mejor dicho le gritaste le tomaste por la manga y le jalaste y en contra de lo que el pensaba en vez de golpearle le abrazaste

-ushiushiushi que estas...-dijo mas no le permitiste terminar pues le besaste

-es un alivio que estés bien-dijiste para luego girarte y comenzar a caminar con la intención de irte antes de que Belphegor dijera algo que te hiciera querer retractarte de tus actos y golpearle pero antes de que llegases a la puerta "algo" te detuvo

-ushiushiushi a dónde vas princesa?-te dijo muy cerca de tu oído a lo cual solo atinaste a sonrojarte y aun mas porque te haya llamado "princesa"

-¿Prin...Princesa?-preguntaste nerviosa por la respuesta

-ushiushiushi si MI princesa-dijo provocando que tu sonrojo aumentara ya que esas palabras solo significaban una cosa y esa cosa era que a partir de ahora eras propiedad del príncipe

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

bueno aqui esta la de Bel-sempai aunque creo que me quedo un poco raro

espero que les giste

las sigientes:

13. Fon

14. Enma Kozato

espero poder subir elproximo pronto

Sayo!


	13. Chapter 13: Fon

Pareja: Fon x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Experimento  
**

El día era muy hermoso estaba despejado, el sol brillaba y solo había unas cuantas nubes blancas en el cielo y además estabas con muy buena compañía ya que estabas realmente interesada en el aunque tu acompañante no se diera cuanta le observaste disimuladamente estaba recostado en el pasto el viento jugaba con su cabello negro, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que te atrapara mirándole bajaste tu mirada a su bien formado torso que estaba desnudo ya que acababa de estrenar, le observaste de pie a cabeza él era perfecto tanto física como psicológicamente pues a diferencia de otros chicos que habías conocido él era amable pacifico incluso algunas veces dulce detuviste tus pensamientos moviendo negativamente la cabeza un par de veces

-¿Ocurre algo (TN)?-dijo y tú te detuviste enseguida le sonreíste

-no, ocurre nada Fon-sensei-dijiste y volviste a tú realidad y esa era que el chico del que estabas loca y probablemente profundamente enamorada era tu Maestro de artes marciales y al parecer era más inocente que un niño de 5 años porque no había captado ni una de tus indirectas

-eso es bueno ven recuéstate aquí y relájate hoy haz entrenado muy duro-dijo y tu automáticamente le hiciste caso y te recostaste junto a el pero no podías relajarte después de un rato te desesperaste y fingiste haber recordado y te fuiste no podías mas te estabas muriendo de amor y el no se dignaba a darse cuenta dios llevabas meses diciendole las característica del hombre al que amabas, mandándole indirectas muy directas de que el te gustaba y no parecía darse cuenta lo cual te ponia furiosa habías conocido a Fon cuando aún era un arcobaleno y te había gustado pero claro que en ese entonces te considerabas una degenerada porque el parecía un pequeño d años y tu tenias 16 pero un par de años depuse cuando se rompió la maldición casi te da un infarto cuando lo viste allí de pie en su verdadera forma y tú con tus 18 años recién cumplidos caíste completamente a sus pies  
y ahora tenias casi 19 llevabas 11 meses tratando que supiera que te atraía y nada estabas frustrada molesta y triste tanto que no pudiste detener las traicioneras lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de tus ojos, caminabas a tu casa cuando una voz que se te hacia conocida te detuvo

-señorita (TA), usted participara en mi nuevo experimento-dijo un hombre alto de pelo color verde y alborotado con lentes y una bata tú te le que diste viendo con desconfianza hasta que le reconociste y frunciste el ceño

-Verde-san, ya le dije que no quiero tener nada que ver en sus estúpidos experimentos así que no se moleste en siquiera intentarlo-dijiste aunque sabias que eso no lo detendría y seguiría insistiendo

-ni siquiera aunque pueda descubrir algo sobre cierto ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta-dijo y luego sonreíste no había nada que quisieras saber de él ya que cualquier cosa que quisieras saber podías preguntársela

-lo siento eso no te servirá pues se todo acerca de Fon-sensei-dijiste orgullosa por poder rechazar a Verde y porque lo que le dijiste no era del todo mentira ya que podías saber todo lo que quisieras con solo preguntarle aunque por alguna razón el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-enserio? entonces lo que sabes incluye sus sentimientos hacia ti?-dijo, tu abriste un poco más los ojos debido a la sorpresa y Verde ensancho su sonrisa

-yo no de..Deseo saber eso-dijiste con toda la decisión que pudiste aunque se notaba a leguas que mentías ya que tu voz temblaba y había un sonrojo en tu rostro Verde te tomo la mano

-será un placer trabajar contigo (TN)-dijo y un escalofrió recorrió tu espalda por el simple hecho de que te llamo por tu nombre y no por tu apellido como solía hacerlo luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y dijo que te daría las instrucciones después ya habías aceptado de alguna forma, solo suspiraste y esperaste que el experimento fuera inofensivo y no dañara a tu querido Fon-sensei, días después te llegaron instrucciones no parecía ser nada malo y al parecer eran solo labores del hogar pero claro que no de tu hogar si no del hogar de cierto científico loco no te importo aunque lo que si te molesto es que ahora casi no veías a Fon y por alguna razón debías ser cariñosa y amorosa con Verde así que frente a Fon y los demás debías decirle Verde-chan o cariño con una voz dulce pero aunque no te gustaba nada, al menos no había nada que lastimara a nadie.

Hoy te encontrabas en la mansión Vongola donde por alguna razón estaban todos los Arcobalenos excepto Verde claro que estaban en su forma original saludaste con una sonrisa y te sentaste en uno de los sofás ya que se encontraban en la sala

-Dame-(TN), que es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Reborn de la nada

-a que se refiere Reborn-san?-preguntaste

-Tú y Verde-dijo observándote tu mantenías la sonrisa aunque por dentro te estabas muriendo ya que no sabías que decir

-no ocurre nada con Verde-chan ¿porque habría de suceder algo?-dijiste tratando de resistir las miradas curiosas de todos

-Yo también me lo estaba preguntando (TN)-dijo Fon y tú estabas deseosa de decirle absolutamente todo abriste la boca

-eso no es de su interés-dijo una voz desde la puerta te giraste y caminaste hacia el dándole un abrazo

-bienvenido cariño-dijiste forzándote para no golpear a Verde y decirle que renunciabas a ese experimento sentiste una mano pasar por tu cintura y te tensaste te separaste de el abrazo y viste una sonrisa en el rostro de Verde que te aterro sabías que iba a hacer y ni siquiera podías gritar porque estabas haciendo tu trabajo Verde comenzó a acercar su rostro al tuyo y tu cerraste los ojos resignándote a lo que fuera a pasar pero no sentiste el contacto de los labios de Verde en lugar de eso escuchaste un golpe y como te jalaban abriste los ojos y observaste la situación Fon te agarraba del brazo y Verde estaba en el suelo te alarmaste realmente había pasado? Fon había golpeado a Verde por intentar besarte frente a él, por alguna razón sentiste culpa al ver a Verde en el suelo

-Ve..Verde-chan estas sangrando-dijiste soltándote de Fon y lleno a ayudar a Verde quien tenía el labio roto, sangrando y estaba en el suelo te hincaste junto a él y pusiste un pañuelo en la herida pero antes de que pudieras hacer algo mas sentiste que te levantaban del suelo y giraste un poco la mirada pero ya estabas en el hombro del chico a quien enseguida identificaste era Fon quien ahora te llevaba como si fueras un costal de papas te agarraste a su ropa cuando salto al techo de la casa estabas aferrada a su ropa te llevo hasta un lugar que estaba lejos de la mansión y allí te bajo y te acorralo

-Fon-sen..-no pudiste seguir hablando porque le viste el rostro estaba molesto esa expresión nunca la habías visto en su rostro y te quedaste helada, decidiste cerrar la boca y escuchar lo que tuviera que decirte Fon

-(TN) Tu amas a Verde?-pregunto causándote una gran sorpresa y automáticamente negaste con la cabeza

-Entre verde-chan y yo no hay nada de eso te lo aseguro-dijiste algo avergonzada y nerviosa, la expresión de molestia de Fon se relajo luego de tus palabras y volvía a tener el rostro sereno de siempre se alejo de ti

-entonces volvamos a entrenar te veré mañana-dijo sonriéndote pero antes de que se marchara le tomaste del brazo querías saber que fue lo de hace un momento

-Fon-sensei ¿usted esta celoso de Verde-chan?-preguntaste y esperaste su respuesta él nunca te había mentido así que te dijera lo que te dijera le creerías

-Es muy probable que si-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Es porque paso más tiempo con el que contigo?-preguntaste aun aferrada recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de el mayor provocándote un sonrojo

-Fon tu ¿me quieres?-preguntaste recibiendo un "No" de parte de tu maestro lo cual te dolió y le soltaste pues ahora eras tú la que quería irse pero unos brazos tu alrededor te impidieron escapar no dijiste nada

-No te quiero (TN)-dijo tú te ibas a soltar a llorar ya que ese sería el rechazo y tal vez el fin de tu relación con Fon pero - Te Amo- fue lo siguiente que escuchaste para luego sentir un suave y cálido beso sobre tus labios

Volvieron después de un rato a donde se encontraban todos los demás Arcobalenos en cuanto llegaron Verde paso a retirarse pero cuando paso a tu lado te dio algo en la mano tu discretamente lo guardaste, te quedaste con ellos hasta que anocheció para que luego tu ahora Pareja Fon te llevara a casa ya sacaste la nota y leíste

"Estimada (TA), el experimento ha sido un éxito espero que el resultado le haya parecido tan satisfactorio como a mi espero tener la oportunidad de trabajar de nuevo con usted

Atte. Verde"

Sonreíste y estuviste a punto de mandar una carta agradeciéndole el pequeño experimento ya que gracias a el habías logrado descubrir los sentimientos de Fon por ti.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

aqui esta el de Fon espereo que les haya gustado aunque creo que me quedo un poco OOC

el proximo capitulo sera de Enma Kozato

gracias por los comentarios

Sayo!


	14. Chapter 14: Enma Kozato

Pareja: Enma Kozato x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Peligro**

Era un día como cualquier otro, ibas rumbo a la escuela corriendo pues ibas tarde y no querías que el prefecto Hibari-san te regañara porque aunque solias soportar los regaños de el chico últimamente se encontraba de muy mal humor por culpa de una nueva estudiante que quería el control de Nami-chuu, esa chica se llamaba Susuki Adelheid tenia la misma edad que el prefecto y al parecer la misma personalidad solo te faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la escuela solo tenias que dar la vuelta en la esquina y correr todo derecho pero cuando diste la vuelta en la esquina tropezaste con "algo"

-auch! eso me dolió-dijiste quejándote por la caída aunque esperaste que te hubiera dolido mas porque después de todo ibas a gran velocidad no te lo explicabas cuando un "me dolió" que venia de abajo de ti te sorprendió bajaste la cabeza y entonces te encontraste con un chico de cabello rojo, y ojos rojos muy lindo te sonrojaste un poco y te quitaste de encima de él

-lo siento-te disculpaste

-no yo lo siento te hice tropezar-dijo sonreíste un poco y notaste que llevaba el uniforme de Nami-chuu y lo recordaste

-Se hace tarde!-gritaste y tomaste al chico de la mano y emprendiste la carrera y tal como lo esperabas fuiste regañada por Hibari-san de nuevo pero lo que no te esperaste es que cuando Hibari iba a reñir al chico que estaba a tu lado Adelheid-san lo defendiera y comenzara una batalla allí mismo viste que el chico le resto importancia y se encamino hacia el edificio de la escuela y tu aun un poco atontada también lo hiciste y rogaste a todos los dioses que conocías que el profesor no te dejara parada fuera de el aula tocaste la puerta y el profesor te permitió pasar advirtiéndote que la próxima vez que llegaras tarde te quedarías fuera de el salón y no podrías tomar la clase luego de el regaño comenzaste a caminar hacia tu lugar y allí viste al chico de esta mañana abriste los ojos pero no le dirigiste la palabra ya que estaban en clase mientras la clase transcurría tu notaste cierto parecido entre Dame-Tsuna y él, cuando preguntaste a tus compañeras por el estas rieron y te dijeron que se llamaba Kozato Enma aunque ya se había ganado el apodo de "perdedor Enma" eso te molesto un poco aunque la verdad no sabias porque te molestaba que se rieran de él en el receso saliste a buscar un lugar tranquilo y mientras lo hacías te encontraste con una sorpresa desagradable unos chicos mayores se estaban metiendo con Enma corriste hacia donde el montón de chicos e intentaste pararlos pero uno de ellos te golpeo tirándote al suelo junto a Enma ahora tu también estabas en problemas suspiraste tomaste tu mochila y te armaste de valor con ella golpeaste a uno de los chicos que estaban rodeándolos para luego protegerte con la mochila porque otro de los chicos te lanzó un golpe y terminaste en el suelo otra vez estuvieron allí un rato tu y Enma no tenían mucha fuerza física y de verdad creíste que ibas a obtener la paliza de tu vida pero no ocurrió así porque llego Adelheid-san y golpeo a los chicos aunque tu y Enma terminaron llenos de raspones y Adelheid-san los regaño a ambos para después agradecerte por haber intentado proteger a Enma, después de este incidente te comenzaste a juntar con él y sus compañeros y te interesaste en Enma como mas que un simple amigo, después de algo de tiempo descubriste que Enma era un Jefe de la mafia y que Adelheid Susuki, P. shitt , Kaoru Mizuno, Rauji Ooyama, Koyo Aoba, Julie Katou, eran sus guardianes al principio te quedaste en shock aunque después simplemente dejaste de pensar en eso ya que ellos seguían siendo tus amigos y les querías así que aunque fueran mafiosos eso no cambiaba nada tu relaciono ellos o eso pensaste porque siempre que iban a una "misión" no podías acompañarlos y eso te molestaba aunque no sabias como, te sentías triste e intentabas que no lo notaran los demás y mientras ellos estaban de "misión" tu estabas entrenando o mejor dicho luchando por tu vida con Hibari, te había costado casi un ojo de la cara convencerlo de entrenarte pero al parecer le gusto porque cada que podía te lanzaba una mirada para indicarte que iba a evaluar tus mejoras a los pocos meses ya eras una maquina de pelea además de que habías perdido el miedo a cualquier cosa incluida la muerte así que le pediste a Adelheid-san que te permitiera ser parte de la famiglia Shimon ella te hizo una prueba que consistía en luchar contra ella por 5 minutos sin caer al suelo y lo lograste aunque fue a espaldas de Enma comenzaste a obtener misiones de Adelheid, y a desaparecer por días ahora casi no veías a tu querido Enma solo lo veías por instantes en la escuela aunque no te quedabas a todas las clases gracias a la ayuda de cierto prefecto claro a cambio cuando en estaba aburrido debías pelear con el, Pensabas que Enma ya sabia la razón por la que desaparecías pero descubriste que no era así cuando antes de que te fueras te tomo del brazo

-¿(TN), Adonde vas?-preguntó un preocupado Enma

-No se preocupe volveré pronto-dijiste formalmente ya que tenias que tratarlo muy respetuosa ya que tu compañero de trabajo

-Pero a donde vas-dijo preocupado y extrañado por que le hablaste formalmente

-bueno yo iré a la misión, Jefe-dijiste respetuosamente para que comprendiera que te referías a la Mafia viste como abrió los ojos un poco más y su expresión cambio de preocupada a triste, también podías notar miedo y enojo

-No iras-dijo apretando un poco tu brazo para que no te fueras a ir

-Pero Jefe, Adelheid-san dijo que es muy importante y no hay mas personas disponibles-dijiste tratando de separarte de el porque 1.-Si llegabas tarde a la misión tendrías problemas y 2.-si Enma volvía a pedirte que te quedaras, te quedarías allí sin importarte que pudiera pasar

-No me llames jefe (TN)-dijo y tu solo te callaste no sabias que decir solo asentiste con la cabeza pensaste que tal vez ya te soltaría pero no lo hizo al contrario apretó un poco mas el agarre y con un ademan hizo que tu compañero se fuera parecía algo molesto

-¿cuando?-pregunto repentinamente

-¿que?-preguntaste sin entender

-¿cuando entraste a la famiglia?-pregunto

-hace cuatro semanas más o menos-dijiste

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto

-pensé que ya lo sabias, Pensé que Adelheid-san te había dicho-dijiste

-a ti ¿te parece divertido esto? ¿Crees que es un juego?-pregunto molesto Enma aunque no sabia porque razón parecía estar tan molesto

-No-dijiste

-¿te gusta pelear? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es? ¿No te da miedo morir?-pregunto

-no es que me guste pelear, se que es muy peligroso y No, no le tengo miedo a morir Enma-kun-dijiste decidida y por alguna razón se molesto aun mas

-Entonces ¿Morirías para cumplir una orden?-pregunto

-Si es necesario, moriría para proteger a la famiglia y al jefe-dijiste y viste como Enma se molestaba más

-Pues no yo no dejare que te expongas así, No quiero que estés en peligro-te dijo y tus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa

-No tienes que preocuparte puedo protegerme soy una gran luchadora-dijiste

-Aun así no podría soportar que la chica que amo muera-dijo y tu te sonrojaste hasta las orejas ¿habías escuchado bien? el había dicho que te amaba

-Enma-kun ¿t...tu me a...amas?-preguntaste con inseguridad y viste como Enma se ponia casi tan rojo como su cabello

-si-dijo tímidamente tratando de ocultar su rostro para que no lo vieras pero tu le tomaste con tus manos el rostro obligándolo a verte

-yo también-dijiste

-¿eh?-dijo confundido

-yo también te amo Enma-kun-dijiste y antes de darte cuenta Enma había capturado tus labios en un dulce beso que tu correspondiste y estuvieron así un rato hasta que por falta de aire se separaron -No te pongas en peligro por favor (TN)-dijo y te abrazo

-No lo hare Enma-kun-dijiste mientras le abrazabas y era la verdad no volverías a ponerte en peligro al menos no mientras Enma estuviera a tu lado.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Bueno que les parecio?

no conozco mucho de Enma-kun así que creo que me quedo OOC

espero que les haya gustado y ahora los proximos shots

15.- Skull

16.- Irie shoichi

17.- Dino Cavallone

18.- Spanner

muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir encerio Muchas gracias!

Sayo!


	15. Chapter 15: Skull

Pareja: Skull x Lectora

******Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**.

**Purpurita**

Estabas caminando por la ciudad cuando viste en un escaparate una moto negra con detalles plata era hermosa, en cuanto la viste te enamoraste por completo de ella y terminaste comprandola, luego fuiste a una pista de carreras y comenzaste a correr contra algunos motociclistas que estaban ahi ibas ganando cuando de repente salio de la nada un motociclista con un traje negro con purpura y te revaso, tu no ibas a perder y aceleraste para alcanzar al chico misterioso iban a par siguieron un rato compitiendo pero por desgracia fuiste vencida lo cual te molesto demaciado pero controlaste tus emociones,te quitaste el casco dejando suelto tu hermoso cabello (C/C) y mostrandotus hermosos ojos (C/O),dejaste tu casco sobre tu moto para luego acercarte al chico

-Hey! chico-dijiste ganandote su atencion giro hacia ti aun con el casco

-¿que? ¿¡acaso la señorita quiere la revancha!?-dijo de una forma altanera y pretenciosa que te molesto al parecer el chico tenia el ego en los cielos para luego quitarse el casco, le observaste su cabello morado al igual que sus ojos,tambien llevaba sombra purpura en la parte de abajo de los ojos, los labios pintados del mismo color, traia pircings sobre la ceja izquierda, tambien debajo del labio tenia uno, traia una pequeña cadena que iba de la parte baja de su oreja izquierda a la esquina de su labio del mismo lado ademas tenia un tatuaje en forma de lagrima en su mejilla color morado,te diste cuenta de que estaba mostrandote una enorme sonrisa de superioridad

-oh claro que no ¿porque iba a competir con un tramposo como tu?-dijiste sonriendo al ver sus hermosos ojos purpura abrirse y comenzar a molestarse y fruncir el ceño

-estas diciendo que el gran Skull hizo trampa?¡El gran Skull nunca hace trampa tengamos la revancha y veras como te hago morder el polvo!-dijo molesto y soltaste una risita

-lo siento sera otro dia ahora debo irme-dijiste mientras regresabas donde tu moto para depues montarte en ella,ponerte el casco y arrancar dejandolo molesto ibas rumbo a tu casa a maxima velocidad cuando escuchaste el "rugir" de un motor cerca bajaste un poco la velocidad para que te revasara quien fuera y viste que era Skull, aceleraste para ponerte a par

-¿que rayos quieres, purpurita?-dijiste

-¿Purpurita? MI nombre es Skull! soy el Gran Skull!-reclamo y tu soltaste una carcajada

-El gran Skull?jajaja para mi solo eres purpurita si quieres que te llame Skull tienes que ganartelo-dijiste entre risas pues aunque traia el casco sabias que se habia enojado aun mas

-que!? yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a una chiquilla como tu!-grito y te molesto que te llamara chiquilla lograste revasarlo

-si, si lo que digas ¡hasta la vista purpurita!-dijite mientras pasabas de un carril a otro para escaparte de el insistente chico que te seguia y lo lograste sonreiste era muy posible que no lo volvieras a ver pero te habias divertido y eso es lo que importaba no? llegaste a tu casa y aprcaste tu moto en el garage para luego meterte a tu casa

-One-chan!-se escucharon tres vocer infantiles

-mis pequeños niños traviesos como se comportaron-dijiste acercandote a los tres pequeños castaños que te sonreian

-One-chan ¿corriste hoy?-pregunto uno de los tres

-iSI! lo hice Allen-chan-dijiste respondiendole

-Y fue divertido, ¿te divertiste?-pregunto otro

Si Eliot me diverti-dijiste sonriendole

-y ganaste ¿cierto?-pregunto el ultimo de los niños

-Por desgracia no Luke no gane hubo alguien mas rapido pero la proxima vez ganare-dijiste sonriendoles a tus pequeños hermanitos que te veian aun emocionados a ellos les encantaba las carreras de motocicletas, te admiraban y te querian mucho vivias con ellos y con tu Padre que antes era un motociclista, que te habia enseñado todo lo que sabias, ahora era mecanico y se encargaba de reparar motos y autos pero vivian bien, al dia siguiente te encontraste con "Purpurita" y tuvieron otra carrera quedaron enpatados, se hizo costumbre a diario se encontraban y competian aveces ganaba el otras tu y aveces empataban pero era bastante divertido competir con él y escuchar sus tontos reclamos y excusas, él ya no era el estupido "Purpurita" aunque aun le llamaras así, él para ti era mas que especial despues de todo te habia ayudado mucho cuidando a tus hermanos mientras habias trabajado medio tiempo en la noche, Tus pequeños hermanos los adoraban,mejor dicho adoraban que él siempre jugara con ellos y tu se lo agradecias mucho aunque no habias tenido oportunidad de decirselo ademas ultimamente se habia comportado extraño, desaparecia por dias y cuando le preguntabas se ponia mas nervioso que nada y decia puras incoherencias así que desidiste seguirle,sabias que el saldria por la noche de hoy, le dijiste a tu padre que saldrias de viaje con unas amigas y que no estabas segura de cuando volverias pero que seria pronto que no pasaria de una semana, tu padre te dejo ir aunque fue un poco mas dificil con tus pequeños hermanos que hicieron hasta lo imposible por que no te fueras despues de mucho insistirles y prometerles un recuerdo te dejaron ir dandote un fuerte abrazo, saliste de tu casa con una pequeña maleta en tu espalda te subiste a tu motocicleta y arrancaste hacia donde lo habias visto irse hacia unos dias y para tu suerte alli estaba parecia estar ¿asustado? porque estaba Skull asustado? decidiste obserbarle sono su telefono el contesto todo normal hasta que viste que se puso palido y con rapidez tomo su casco se lo puso y se monto a la moto saliendo a gran velocidad eso te sorprendio y le seguiste tratando de ser lo mas sigilosa posible aunque sabias que el nunca se daria cuenta que lo seguias, estuviste siguiendolo por kilometros hasta un parque bastante amplio donde el aparco su moto y se quito el casco, tu la aparcaste un poco mas lejos para que no notara tu precencia, te escondiste cerca de donde se habia parado poco tiempo despues llego un chico rubio vestido de militar que parecia agradable pero notaste que Skull se tensaba estabas algo confundida que podia tener de macabro el rubio,de pronto llego un chico de traje negro con una fedora negra con una banda naranja y un camaleon en la cabeza parecia realmente apuesto pero nada que fuera del otro munto y luego giraste la vista a skull y le viste estaba tan tenso que casi parecia una piedra era, ese hombre de fedora negra el que le daba tanto miedo, pero que podria ser lo que...- no terminaste tus pensamientos porque viste al chico con el camaleon golpear fuertemente a skull haciendole caer ibas a soltar un grititopero lo callaste poniendo tus manos en tu boca, viste comoskull se levantaba y decia algo colo para recibir otro golpe pero esta vez de parte del Rubio, llevabas menos de 5 minutos ahí y ya habian golpeando al pobre skull mas de 10 veces, estabas temblando de miedo y querias irte pero no podias dejar a skull con ese par de picopatas diste un paso para atras, te giraste ibas a ir a buscar un policia pero te resbalaste y caiste causando que un bote que se encontraba junto a ti se callera ocacionando un escandalo te levantaste casi enseguida volteaste a ver a los hombres y notaste alguien faltaba el chico con la fedora

-Chaos-dijo una voz detras de ti te giraste y cuando quedaste helada tenias una pistola apuntandote directo a la cara

-ahhhhh!-gritaste retrocediendo obviamente para escapar

-quedate quieta-dijo el chico y disparo cerca de tu pie derecho tu al instante te quedaste de piedra, asentiste con la cabeza muy despacio para luego sentir como te arrastraba y te llevaba hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos viste los ojos purpuras de skull arirse ante tu precensia

-mira lo que encontre-dijo

-quien es?-kora-dijo el rubio tu estabas en shock no te ibas a mover no querias ser golpeada

-(TN), que ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto skull lsolo moviste los ojospara verle y te alarmaste tenia el labio roto y muchos raspones en su cara

-habla-dijo el hombre que te estaba tomando del brazo

-y...yo t...te s..segui S..Skull-dijiste temblando

-así que todo es culpa de este inutil-dijo eiba propinarle un golpe a skull como habia aflojado su agarre te soltaste y para sorpresa de todos los presentes recibiste el golpe que fue directo a tu mejilla y parte de tu boca, casi pierdes el equilibrio pero te mantuviste en pie, tu mejilla te dolia una barbaridad ademas tu labio te empezaba a sangrar, pero pensabas que ya skull habia recibido suficientes golpes y tu podias resistir algunos

-¿estas bien?-kora-dijo el chico que parecia preocupado por ti

-si,esto no es nada -dijiste pero en realidad si era mucho nunca te habian golpeado con esa fuerza

-fue un buen golpe-dijiste sonriendo debilmente viste la mano del hombre acercarse y antes de que te dieras cuenta te jalaron desde atras alejandote de el chico y sentiste que te abrazaban cosa que te sorprendio

-no la toques Reborn-dijo una voz que conocias muy bien era skull

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunto reborn con la fedora tapandole los ojos y un aura realmente aterradora

-que.. no la toque Reborn-sempai-dijo claramente asustado y retrocediendo mientras te abrazaba mientras reborn con una sonrisa avanzaba de pronto se escucho la carcajada del rubio haciendo que todos los demas lo observaran

-vamonos reborn-kora!-dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa picara dirigida a skull que solo atino a sonrojarse y tu no entendias realmente lo que pasaba hace unos segundos estabas viendo una paliza y ahora estabas entre los brazos de Skull mientras un sonriente rubio le decia a Reborn que se fueran

-Tsk!-fue lo que salio de la boca de reborn comenzando a caminar hacia aquel rubio

-volveremos-kora-dijo antes de retirarse

-colonello-sempai-dijo skull aliviado pero no dejo de abrazarte te quedaste un rato esperando a que te soltara pero no sucedio

-em no quiero sacarte de tus pensamientos pero podrias soltarme-dijiste sonrojada por la cercania del pelivioleta que te solto

-quiero saber algo ¿estas loca?-pregunto haciendote enojar

-por supuesto que no!-le dijiste molesta

-entonces por que rayos te metiste-pregunto

-¡te estaban dando una paliza!

-no me estaban haciendo nada ¡yo soy el gran Skull!-dijo aunque obviamente era mentira

-que clase de razon es esa!? estas demente Skull-dijiste molesta de repente le viste sonreir

-porque sonries así Skull?-preguntaste elgo extrañada pero aun molesta

-me has reconocido-dijo

-¿que?-preguntaste

-me has llamado por mi nombre-dijo sonriendo orgulloso, sonreiste

-tu te sientes orgulloso solo por eso?-preguntaste en tono algo burlon

-No te burles de mi por supuesto que estoy orgulloso es el primer paso!-dijo dejandote confundida

-primer paso ¿para que?-preguntaste

-¡Para que me ames por supuesto!-dijo con un tono orgulloso aunque segundos despues se sonrojo- no yo quiero decir (TN) es muy bonita y..yo, no ...lo que quiero decir-dijo para despues reir nerviosamente

-¿Tu quieres que te ame? ¿hablas de amor de pareja?-preguntaste toda roja viendo a Skull asentir reiste era la confecion mas extraña que habias oido y al mismo tiempo la mas linda estabas feliz

-yo ...lo siento-dijo se veia realmente deprimido y comenzaba a retirarse habia interpretado mal tu risa,creia que te habias burlado de sus sentimientos

-espera yo ..yo quiero responderte-dijiste tomandolo del brazo y viste ¿lagrimas? él estaba llorando  
te pusiste frente a él y le abrazaste

-Skull yo... te amo-dijiste y sentiste que te abrazaba sonreiste y te separaste lentamente de él

-¡el gran Skull te ama aun mas-dijo emocinado y sonrojado mientras se acercaba a ti acortando la distancia entre ambos, el beso fue apsionado y dulce al mismo tiempo nunca te imaginaste que al final terminarias enamorandote y salindo con el orgulloso e infantil "Purpurita"

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Bueno les gusto?

Skull me salio un poco raro pero espero que les haya gustado n.n

los proximos shots:

16.- Irie shoichi

17.- Dino Cavallone

18.- Spanner

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Sayo!


	16. Chapter 16: Irie Shoichi

Pareja: Irie Shoichi x Lectora

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**Pegamento**

Trabajo,Trabajo y mas Trabajo no podias creerlo parecia que fuera lo unico que le importaba, comenzabas a sentirte celosa de esa tonta investigacion que le habia dejado el joven Vongola,se la pasaba pegado a los libros y a la pantalla de aquel ordenador todo el dia desde que amanecia hasta el anochecer, Hoy despues de no haberle encontrado en su habitacion te diriges al laboratorio con una bandeja de plata con el desayuno encima llegaste y la puerta se abrio sola y alli en la mesa lo divisaste dormido al parecer la noche anterior se habia quedado en ese "bendito" laboratorio toda la noche de seguro no habia dormido casi nada pero aunque fuera así debias despertarle para desayunar diste un pequeño suspiro y dejaste la bandeja en un mueble que estaba cerca del chico te acercaste a donde él placidamente dormia y lo sacudiste un poco

-Shoichi, es hora de despertar-dijiste y al ver que no habia respuesta volviste a sacudirle -Shoichi, ya es de dia debes despertar-dijiste un poco mas fuerte aunque no parecia haber respuesta alguna de parte del chico te giraste algo molesta para tomar la bandeja y emprender el viaje de regreso a la cocina para decir que Irie Shoichi desayunaria mas tarde pero no pudiste dar ni dos pasos porque sentiste un pequeño jalon volteaste a ver y te diste cuenta de que una pequeña maquina tenia tu vestido agarrado trataste de soltar la prenda pero al no lograrlo decidiste despertar al chico le observaste dormir se veía realmente adorable bueno eso no era novedad que te pareciera adorable de una u otra manera siempre terminaba pareciendote lindo, adorable o alguna otra cosa que causaba que un leve color carmín se pintara en tus mejillas como en estos momentos, mas como el chico estaba dormido no lo notaria esperaste unos momentos antes de acercar tu mano a donde estaba la mano del chico pero justo cuando casi tocabas su mano, esta se movio y te agarro sorprendiendote ya que se entrelazaron los dedos de ambos

-Buenos dias (TN)-chan-dijo para luego bostezar y acomodarse los lentes con su mano libre

-Buenos dias Shoichi -dijiste sonriendo levemente sonrojada ya que aun te tomaba la mano

-Traje tu desayuno-dijiste jalando tu brazo para soltarte pero el no te solto

-No debes jalarte solo te lastimaras,manten la calma estaremos así unas horas-dijo y tu te sonrojaste

-¿que?-dijiste sorprendida casi en susurro

-o talvez un par de dias o semanas-dijo aunque se mostraba tranquilo aunque podias notar un leve nerviosismo en su voz

-¿¡Que!?-dijiste alzando la voz

-bueno estaba trabajando en una especie de nano robots para paralizar a los enemigos con un solo toque pero al parecer cree un tipo de pegamento y bueno lo tenia en la mano-dijo dejandote mas que aturdida eso queria decir que estabas literalmente pegada a Irie Shoichi y eso era malo para ti bueno para tu corazon no ibas a resistir estar pegada a el durante mas de un par de horas

-ya veo y entonces ¿que hacemos?-dijiste lo mas tranquila y menos sonrojada que pudiste

-bu..bueno estoy trabajando en una substancia para disolver el pegamento-dijo completamente nervioso incluso algo sonrojado al parecer habia vuelto a la "realidad" por así decirlo ya que cuando Shoichi trabaja todo a su alrededor desaparece

-y como en cuanto tiempo estara lista?-preguntaste viendo atentamente las reacciones del chico que sonrojado y nervioso trataba de calcular el tiempo para tener el disolvente listo

-cr..creo que es posible que en algunos dias-dijo y tu te quedaste callada ante la respuesta del pelirojo

-aunque si.. conseguimos algo de ayuda podemos acelerar el proceso-dijo y abriste levemente los ojos y sonreiste

-vamos entonces de seguro Spanner y Gianini querran ayudarnos-dijiste mientras mas rapido los separaran, menos molestias le causarias al chico que aun no terminaba su trabajo y estar pegado a ti no lo ayudaba en nada viste a Shoichi y por alguna razon parecia haberse puesto triste

-bueno v..vamos-dijo, noto tu vestido atrapado y desactivo la maquina soltandolo,luego comenzo a caminar pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que te negaste a moverte haciendo que él te viera confundido

-Antes que nada debes desayunar, estoy segura de que no has comido nada desde ayer-dijiste preocupada y en forma de orden el te vio y no objeto nada solo se acercaron a la bandeja trataste de de tomarla pero al levantar tu mano izquierda, levantaste la derecha de irie ya que estaban agarrados de las manos,pero auntes de quepudieras decir algo el agarro la bandeja con la mano izquierda y para que no sele cayera tu la tomaste con la derecha la llevaron al escritorio donde el se disponia a deayunar pero no pudo no parecia ser bueno con la mano izquierda asi que aunque sonrojada terminaste alimentandolo y te sonrojaste aun mas al ver el sonrojo de Shoichi cuando terminaste de darle el desayuno el se levanto nervioso y tu te levantaste despues de él y salieron al pasillo comenzaron a caminar hacia donde supusieron que estaba panner trabajando en sus maquinas pero antes de llegar se encontraron con un peliblanco de ojos lilas y una sonrisa en el rostro que al verlos tomados de la mano comenzo a cantar algo así como "son novios, se aman" a lo que ambos se sonrojaron pero tu alcanzaste un objeto con tu mano libre y se lo lanzaste

-ca...callate Byakuran!-gritaste y viste como esquivaba el objeto estabas roja y comenzaste a caminar rapido segida por shoichi

-no seas muy travieso Sho-chan!-dijo Byakuran en un tono picaro que causo que Shoichi se sonrojara hasta las orejas despues de ese pequeño incidente llegaron a donde se supone estaria Spanner la puerta se abrio y pasaron, vieron al rubio sentado en el suelo escribiendo en planos lo que seguramente seria para una nueva maquina

-Spanner, disculpa que te moleste pero...-dijo shoichi a su amigo que giro al verlos y sonrio levemente

-No molestas parece que es importante que ¿pasa shoichi?-dijo y esperaste que comenzara a hablar estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado -que lindo-pensaste y te quedaste callada al ver que no podia hablar

-Shoichi creo un tipo de pegamento con nano robots y nos hemos quedado pegados literalmente necesitamos ayuda-dijiste a lo que Spanner asintio

-parece interesante, los ayudare-dijo y se acerco a donde estaba el "problema" y lo examino con la mirada estuvieron horas con Spaner pero nada tu ya estabas cansada y ellos lo notaron dijeron que mañana seguirian intentando disolver el pegamento asentiste y ambos se levantaron se despidieron de Spaner y comenzaron la caminata hacia los cuartos pero hubo un pequeño problema tu caminaste en direccion a tu cuarto y él en direccion al suyo asi que no llegaron muy lejos tu querias ir a tu cuarto y el al suyo al final teminaste cediendo a dormir en su habitacion cuando llegaron se veia muy ordenada mas de lo que tu habias esperado claro que su escritorio estaba hecho un desastre, ahora habia un solo problema como iban a cambiarse al pensar siquiera en cambiarte frente a el te hizo ponerte nerviosa viste que shoichi parecia tener el mismo problema ambos se miraron y terminando diciendo que dormirian así.

Ya habian pasado dos meses y al parecer ya te habias acostumbrado a estar así con shoichi, ademas se coordinaban muy bien parecia complementarse eso te hacia sonreir claro que tambien habian momentos vergonzosos como cuando debian bañarse en esos momentos los ayudaban sus amigos en tu caso Uni, Kyoko, Haru y Crhome en el caso de Shoichi eran Tsuna, Spanner, Yamamoto y Byakuran aunque este ultimo se la pasaba molestandolos a ambos el tiempo pasaba y tu cada vez mas te sentias como una carga ya que Shoichi iba mas lento en su trabajo y se tenia que esforzar el doble ya que tu no sabias de "cosas tecnicas" y no podias ayudarle en nada estabas impaciente por separarte de el no porque quisieras estabas muy comoda así despues de todo amabas a Shoichi y de esta manera estabas conociendo mucho mas cosas de Shoichi la razon por laque querias separarte era que estorabas en el desempeño laboral del pelirojo, esa noche Irie se habia quedado dormido en el laboratorio tomaste el disolvente en el que habian estado trabajado tomaste algunas cosas y comenzaste a trabajar casi amanecia tomaste un poco de ese pegamento y pegaste unas cosas que estaban sobre la mesa echaste un poco de la mescla de substancias y abriste los ojos sorprendida habias logrado lo que ni Shoichi ni Spanner habian echo habias disuelto el dichoso pegamento, volteaste y viste a Shoichi dormir sonreiste y achaste el resto de la solucion sobre sus manos esperaste pasados unos minutos sentiste que el pegamento ya no estaba separaste la mano con cuidado de no despertarlo y sigilosamente saliste del laboratorio fuiste por una cobija para tapar al chico luego de hacerlo te fuiste directo a tu habitacion para dormir unas horas

Al dia siguiente te despertaste tarde realmente tarde ya era las 2 p.m. y habia mucho revuelo al parecer te estaban buscando, te levantaste, te arreglaste lo mejor que pudiste y saliste al cabo de unos minutos escuchaste que te llamaban

-¡(TN)!¡(TN)!-grataba una voz que conocias te giraste para quedar frente al portador de la voz repentinamente sentiste un abrazo

-eh?-atinaste a decir antes de caer al suelo

-Dios que bueno que estas bien crei que algo te habia pasado y...¡AH! lo siento te tire-dijo mientras torpemente sonrojado mientras te comenzaba a soltar

-Esta bien Shoichi estoy bien-dijiste algo sonrojada por su reaccion

-Porque no me despertaste en cuanto el pegamento se disolvio?-pregunto

-yo tenia algo de ...prisa-dijiste aunque no era ciertofue lo unico que se te ocurrio decir

-¿prisa? ¿tenias prisa por alejarte de mi?-pregunto bajando la mirada

-Si! No! No es eso bueno yo tenia prisa por que yo... no queria seguir estorbandote-dijiste atropelladamente tratando de que no te malentendiera

-¿estorbandome?-pregunto algo coconfundido

-si quiero decir yo estaba siendo un estorbo para tu trabajo y sseguramente era molesta-dijiste

-eh! No Tu no me estorbas ni me molestas nunca podrias hacerlo-dijo con un tono que te aseguro que no mentia

-claro que te estorbo nohay ninguna razon para negarlo tu estabas distrayendote por mi culpa ,estabas distrayendote porque yo era realmente molesta dijiste firmemente

-No! yo me estaba distrayendo porque...-dijo mas no termino de hablar porque le interrumpiste

- dilo soy realmente irritante -dijiste esperando que te dijera que eras una distraccion

-Estoy enamorado de ti-dijo para segundos despues sonrojarse y esperar tu respuesta estabas en shock nunca esperaste escuchar su confecion pero no podias quedarte callada noquerias que el pensara que le estabas rechazando porque le correspondias completamente asi que por propia voluntad saliste del shock

-Yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti-dijiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro viendo como Irie sonreia ¿aliviado?

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy por un momento crei que -dijo e inconcientemente llevo su mano al estomago una risita salio de tus labios al parecer su estomago le dolia, siempre sucedia cuando el estaba nervioso o estresado

-nunca-dijiste acercandote a el

-¿que?-pregunto

-Nunca te rechazariadijiste para luego darle un dulce beso que el correspondio y onreiste entre el beso

-Te amo (TN)-dijo sonrojado

-Yo tambien te amo Sho-chan-dijiste, le tomaste la mano y comenzaron a caminar pero no muy lejos un sonriente Peliblanco que habia pecenciado toda la ecena se habia quedado mudo y cuandopasaron junto a el tu le susurraste un leve "somos novios"

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les haya gustado

la idea me parecio un poquito rara pero espero que haya quedado bien

Los proximos shots:

17.- Dino Cavallone

18.- Spanner

19.- Giotto

gracias por sus comentarios

Sayo!


	17. Chapter 17: Dino Cavallone

Pareja: Dino Cavallone/Haneuma x Lectora

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Celos**

Estabas caminando por la ciudad casi no tecreias lo bien que te habia ido en el amor jamas te hubieras imaginado que Haneuma-Sensei te fuera a decir que si cuando te le confesaste una tarde al terminar las clases de eso ya hace dos meses, en todo ese tiempo has sido realmente feliz aunque si te habias llevado una sorpresa cuando te enteraste que era un Líder mafioso aunque a eso no le diste importancia pero como era tu maestro no podias decirlo publicamente y debias aguantarte las ganas de golpear a tus compañeras cuando se le insinuaban por si ellas no fueran suficientes tambien algunas maestras tambien incluso tu hermana que era mayor que tu por dos años si alguien mas trataba de quitarte a Dino te ibas a volver loca de celos y no podias reclamarle nada al pobre chico pues ademas de no tener la culpa tampoco se habia dado cuenta era demaciado despistado para notarlo lo cual hasta cierto punto agradecias y amabas pero habia veces que deseabas que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y les dijera a todas esas mujeres que no estaba disponible, que lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez pero eso era pedirle peras al olmo, caminaste unos metros mas y te fuiste deteniendo cuando llegaste a las afueras de Namimori donde te encontrarias con él, le viste ahi parado con un aspecto que asombraria a cualquiera, Quien diria que el Maestro mas torpe de toda la escuela podia verse como todo un cassanova?, su cabello dorado levemente despeinado a causa del viento esos hermosos ojos cafe que te parecian tan hermosos era tan atractivo que casi podias jurar que si te acercabas te derritirias, pero conforme te acercaste notaste algo al parecer no estaba solo abriste mas los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño era una de las alumnas de un curso superior al tuyo estaba allí tan tranquila con esa mini falda y esa camisa pegada haciendo algunas señales y movimientos provocativos comenzaste a acelerar el paso pero ella te vio y fingio tropesarse cayendo encima de Dino dandole un beso en los labios "accidentalmente" te acecaste muy molesta solo para escuchar esa arpia disculparse falsamente y a Dino decir un amable "no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa fue un accidente" viste a la chica irse con una sonrisa en el rostro esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, No podias seguir así los celos te estaban matando y Dino era demaciado bueno que no lo notaba por tu salud mental y emocional debias dejarle algunas cosas claras, te le acercaste y como siempre él sonrio de una manera que te impedia pensar con claridad pero no esta vez si le dirias unas cuantas cosas a tu novio

-(TN)-chan Hola-dijo e iba a abrazarte pero lo detuviste en el acto y el te miro extrañado

-Hola Hineuma-sensei-contestaste molesta sorprendiendolo ya que desde que comenzaron a salir siempre le habias llamado Dino

-Ocurre algo (TN)-chan?-pregunto preocupado

-Oh! no es nada Hineuma-sensei es solo que una mujerzuela se le lanzo a mi novio y lo beso-dijiste sin mirarlo porque si lo mirabas no podrias seguir molesta con el

-Hablas de Higashiyama-chan? ella se resbalo fue un accidente-dijo consiguiendo que te molestaras mas

-ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! LO HIZO A PROPOSITO PARA PODER BESARTE PORQUE SABE QUE A TI NO TE INTERESA ELLA!-gritaste algo desesperada por que se diera cuenta que supiera que ella era una arpia que podia atacarlo en cualquier momento

-Eso no es posible fue un accidente-dijo tratando de convencerte

-tsk lo que digas-dijiste molesta y emprendiste camino a casa dejando atras a un Dino confundido y triste te fuiste directo a casa no querias estar afuera,el no podia ser tan despistado como puede creerle a esa mujer en vez de a mi te reprochabas tristemente al dia siguiente evitaste quedarte a solas con Dino ignoraste los mensajes y llamadas que te llegaron al celular de parte de él y aunque te sentias mal no podias hacer otra cosa esta vez realmente estabas molesta y a Dino le iba a costar mas que una simple llamada o un mensaje hacer que le perdonaras

Habian pasado 2 semanas y nada Dino no se te habia acercado lo cual te ponia triste, ademas sentias que alguien te seguia, te seguias observada y te incomodaba aunque talvez estabas con las emociones a flor de piel y te estabas poniendo paranoica dejando eso de lado ningun chico te iba hacer sentir mal ni aunque fuera un capo de la mafia tenias la direccion del departamento donde se alojaba siendo sabado seguramente estaria en su departamento caminaste en direccion a su vivienda y llegaste a una unidad departamental lujosa y elegante subiste hasta el ultimo piso y tocaste su puerta esperaste 5 min., no hubo respuesta volviste a tocar, volviste a tocar y al no haber respuesta te paraste de puntitas, sacaste una llave de alli, abriste, entraste y lo buscaste nada, no pudiste encantrarlo, encontraste una habitacion que no podias abrir tal vez estaba allí forcejeaste un rato tratando de abrirla pero nada estabas molesta,no lo pensaste mucho solo tomaste un objeto de metal que encontraste y comenzaste a golpear la perilla hasta que se rompio, ahora seria mas facil entrar aunque habias dejado un hoyo en la puerta de Dino ibas a entrar pero

-(TN)-chan, Que haces aqui?-pregunto para luego ver su puerta

-Te estaba buscando-dijiste aun no muy segura de tu decision pero si tenias que seguir soportando todo esos celos te volverias loca

-Pues me encontraste, Que ocurre?-pregunto algo extrañado

-Dino yo quiero ... terminar-dijiste creyendo que seria lo mejor para ambos o por lo menos lo mejor para ti, pero en ese momento él te tomo de la mano y te jalo dentro del cuarto que anteriormente habias tratado de abrir

empujo la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro, entraste jalada por Dino el encendio la Luz y tu trataste de obserbar el cuarto solo para segundos despues abrir los ojos mas de lo usual y quedarte estatica ante tal descubrimiento, El cuarto estaba lleno de fotos tuyas, habia de cuando entraste a la escuela antes de conocer a Dino incluso habia Fotos donde estabas dormida estabas mas que sorprendida

-Esto es mi mundo-dijo el chico a lo que tu solo lo miraste confundida

-Queria mostrarte mi mundo-dijo tu te sonrojaste él te abrazo

-(TN)-chan tu eres mi mundo y si tu me dejas creo que no podre dejar de ... seguirte-dijo tu ya estabas roja y nerviosa

-Acosarme-dijiste ahora él era el confundido

-lo que haces no es seguirme es acosarme eres un Caballo acosador, Dino-dijiste y Lo abrazaste al parecer solo tenias 2 opciones: seguir con Dino o Terminar con el y ser acosada ninguna de las opciones eran malas pero mejor seguirias con tu relacion con el ya que en un año tendrias 18 así que podrian anunciar o decirles a todos sobre su relacion.

0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0

Espero que les haya gustado aunque el final Dino me quedo un poco acosador jeje

Proximos capitulos:

18.-Spanner

19.-Giotto

20.- Sasagawa Ryohei

por cierto si se pueden repetir personajes

Gracias por sus comentarios

Sayo!


	18. Chapter 18: Spanner

Pareja: Spanner x Lectora

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Proyecto  
**

Pronto cumplirías dos años con él y decidiste que saldrían a de la mansión durante todo el día de su aniversario, le ayudarías a terminar ese tonto robot en el que había estado trabajando y gracias al cual te estaba ignorando, irías a su habitación por los planos no eras tan buena mecánica como Spanner pero sabias algunas cosas así que tomarías los planos y avanzarías en ese robot, cuando llegaste abriste la puerta con cuidado, entraste sin hacer ruido y solo ver eso era sorprendente esas "cosas" estaban en todo el cuarto del chico haciéndolo casi inaccesible pero no para ti ya que eras realmente buena escabulléndote y entrando en cualquier lugar le viste sentado trabajando, te acercaste lentamente cuando estabas a unos metros y al darte cuenta de que no había notado aun tu presencia le saltaste encima dándole un abrazo por la espalda causando que el chico se sorprendiera

-Hola Spanner-chan-dijiste mientras le abrazabas con una sonrisa al notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro pálido del chico

-Hola (TN)-dijo mientras movía un poco la cabeza quedando frente a frente y sorprendiéndote al sentir los labios del chico, correspondiste él beso y notaste y mientras cerrabas los ojos notaste que apago el monitor lo cual te extraño un poco pero lo dejaste pasar cuando se separaron le dedicaste una sonrisa

-vaya, no esperaba eso ¿a ocurrido algo?-preguntaste ya que por lo general las muestras de afecto las hacías tu

-No ha pasado nada-dijo aparentemente tranquilo

-mentira-pensaste al notar el casi imperceptible nerviosismo en su voz, le observaste por algunos momentos tratando de notar algo distinto en él, luego miraste a tu alrededor y recordaste que hace unos segundos cuando te había besado, apago el monitor

-Bueno ¿en que trabajas? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntaste sonriendo ya que pensabas que así matabas 2 pájaros de un tiro ya que descubrirías porque estaba nervioso y podrías ayudarlo a terminar ese proyecto para que estuviera libre el día de su aniversario

-Es solo un proyecto sin importancia, puedo hacerlo solo no necesitas molestarte-dijo pero aun así tu te acercaste a la Computadora

-oh no me molesta, te ayudare-dijiste

-No, lo haré yo solo-dijo pero tu no te rendirías tan fácil te detuviste frente a la maquina, estiraste el brazo para prender el monitor y leer los planos e ideas que tenia Spanner en mente para el proyecto pero antes de que alcanzaras el botón para encender el monitor una mano te detuvo por la muñeca

-Eh dicho que lo haré solo-dijo serio y tu te diste cuenta que no cedería, al final no podrías ayudarle a terminar ese proyecto, hiciste un mohín apretando los labios molesta

-esta bien-dijiste, el te soltó, revolvió tu cabello para luego acompañarte a la puerta ya que si te quedabas no pararías de preguntarle hasta que te lo dijera y el lo sabia por eso amablemente te pidió que te fueras y así lo hiciste aunque estabas molesta ya que no te había dicho en que trabajaba y por como se había comportado seguro era importante

Los días pasaban y el se veía realmente atareado le habías ofrecido tu ayuda varias veces pero siempre era la misma respuesta, no quería tu ayuda , solo faltaban un par de semanas para su aniversario y por como se veía tal vez no terminara para ese día suspiraste fuertemente, él no te ignoraba por completo incluso se veía que hacia un esfuerzo por no ignorarte y ponerte atención por un rato antes de encerarse de nuevo en su habitación o en uno de las habitaciones donde podía estar solo y trabajar, tu solo lo veías ir y venir mientras que tu solo podías ayudar en las tareas hogareñas o arreglando algunas cosas que te pedía Giannini, después de todo desde que Tsunayoshi había asumido el puesto del décimo Vongola todo estaba muy tranquilo y no había nada que hacer además de pasar el día aburrida a excepción de cuando tu novio no te ignoraba o cuando Crhome y las chicas estaban para platicar un rato.

Por fin era el día de su aniversario y ese día como siempre te levantaste, te bañaste pero el día de hoy te arreglaste mejor, te pusiste un hermoso vestido (C/V),y unos hermosos zapatos color (C/Z),te pusiste maquillaje y arreglaste tu cabello te veías hermosa, saliste de tu habitación con esperanza de que Spanner hubiera acabado y te prestara atención, pero cuando lo viste el ni siquiera se detuvo solo paso corriendo seguramente iba a su cuarto lo cual te hizo sentir mal te sentaste en uno de los sofás de la gigantesca sala y sin darte cuenta tus ojos de volvieron cristalinos ibas a llorar pero escuchaste un ruido giraste y viste un Spanner extrañamente sonrojado acercándose a ti, traía dos ramos de flores que pudiste identificar ¿rosas y margaritas? era raro ver esas flores juntas cuando él estuvo suficientemente cerca te dio las margaritas y un papel que decía "Lenguaje Floral" entonces estaba tratando de darte un mensaje con las flores te pusiste a pensar que significaban las margaritas después de un rato sonreíste

-Si, lo hago-le dijiste mientras soreias para luego pasarte el ramo de Rosas y un papel esta vez decía "108" viste el papel y luego las flores ¿108 Rosas? eso ¿que quería...? te sonrojaste hasta las orejas y le volteaste a ver, él parecía haberse puesto nervioso comenzaron a salirte lagrimas, comenzaste a reír mientras las lagrimas recorrían tu rostro te movías hacia el le besaste aun con el ramo en la mano se separaron

-Entonces?-pregunto él sonrojado

-Acepto-dijiste feliz, le viste sonrojado y con una sonrisa de pronto sentiste algo en tu mano izquierda y giraste a mirar tu mano eso era ¿un anillo mecánico? ¿cuando lo había puesto? una risa escapo de tus labios este había sido el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando tan arduamente y por el cual estabas tan molesta pero ahora te sentías la mujer mas dichosa del mundo.

0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0

Unos pequeños datos sobre las flores que ocupe su significado:

Margaritas=¿Me Amas?

108 Rosas=¿Te Casarias Conmigo?

Trate de hacer a Spanner algo romantico ¿Como quedo?¿estubo bien?

Espero que les haya gustado

Proximos capitulos:

19.-Giotto

20.- Sasagawa Ryohei

21.- Ricardo Vongola/Vongola Secondo

22.- Fran

23.- Xanxus TYL

Gracias por sus comentarios

Sayo!


	19. Chapter 19: Giotto

Pareja: Giotto x Lectora

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Desconocido**

No era justo debian estar bromeando, tus padres no podian hacerlo, no estabas dispuesta a hacerlo no te casarias con alguien que ni conocias lo unico que sabias era que era mayor que tú, no sabias: su nombre, su edad, su apariencia, ni su personalidad ¡madre mia! no sabias absolutamaente nada de él y te estaban diciendo que desde que naciste habian decidido casarlos, era algo normal pero no lo harias por lo menos querias que con quien te casaras te amara pero era seguro que no, ese hombre desconocido solo te queria por tu pocision por tu riqueza solo queria una cosa Tu herencia

Decidiste salir a dar un paseo por ahi porque estar en tu habitacion maldiciendo a tu suerte y odiando tu vida no era nada bueno, tenias que despejar la mente no podias seguir encerrada en tu habitacion, bajaste las escalers disfrazada de una simple mujer de campo y en un canasta llevabas algo decomida pues no volverias a tu mansion hasta la noche, saliste y comenzaste a andar por la ciudad viendo como la gente hacia sus actividades diarias seguiste caminando hasta una zona donde nadie parecia querer acercarse, fuiste por una calle y viste solo habia ruinas ahí no parecia haber nada y eso que estuviste revisando todo el area por mas de 2 horas, te sentaste ehí en medio de la calle y comenzaste a comer algo ya que no habias desayunado nada y eran como las 5 de la tarde si no comias nada te ibas a desmayar y entonces si estarias en problemas pero mientras comias

-hey chica que cres que haces tu aqui?-pregunto un hombre con traje negro y unos lentes negros asustandote

-yo... yo me he perdido y tenia hambre así que bueno comence a comer-dijiste explicando

-seguro eres una espia -dijo y saco una pistola apuntandote estabas aterrada pero depronto solo viste como el sujeto se desplomaba y detras de el habia un chico rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa algo traviesa

-vamonos antes de que despierte-dijo y te tomo del brazo tu con tu otra mano tomaste tu canasta con comida saliste corriendo guiada por aquel chico rubio cuyo peinado parecia desafiar un poco a la gavedad terminaron en un bosque

-Estas bien?-pregunto amablemente el chico

-Si gracias señor-dijiste agradecida

-no me llames señor, mi nombre es Giotto-dijo sonriendote -y usted Señorita cual es su nombre?-pregunto

-Mi nombre es (TN) gusto en conocerle joven Giotto-dijiste sonriendo se quedaron hablando un rato el chico era realmente agradable, se quedaron de ver varias veces y te dijo que era un mozo de la familia Vongola ¡La failia de tu prometido!, tu al no querer ser descubierta le dijiste que eras una simple mucama de la familia (Tu familia), que sencillamente nunca entenderias a los ricos y sus tontas normas, pasando el tiempo le hablaste de tu compromiso pero claro se lo decias en tercera persona, poco a poco te enamoraste perdidamente de él pero cada vez estaba mas cerca la fecha de tu matrimonio y en un arranque desesperado le dijiste que te querian casar a ti una simple mucama lloraste no querias separarte de ese agradable mozo

-escapemos-dijo ante tu confecion

-que?-dijiste asombrada

-si escapemos juntos veras (TN) yo me eh enamorado de ti-dijo completamente serio tu te sonrojaste

-yo tambien, yo te amo Giotto-digiste y se abrazaron para luego darse un dulce beso aceptaste se verian mañana a la misma hora para huir juntos estabas tan feliz pero la vida te odiaba ya que cuando llegaste a tu casa obtuviste terribles noticias tus padres se habian enterado de que te veias a econdidas con un chico y te encerraron en tu habitacion trataste salir por la ventana pero fuiste descubierta y le pusieron rejas a tu ventana no podrias volver a ver a Giotto lo cual te deprimio enormemente estabas encerrada solo te dejarian salir de ese sitio casada con "Lord Vongola"

El "Bendito" dia por fin llego, te casarias con aquel estupido desconocido que nunca habia echo el intento de verte ni se habia tomado la molestia de mandarte una sola carta , las sirvientas entraron a tu habitacion y te obligaron a usar un tipo de agua de rosas que odiabas,para luego cuando terminaste de ducharte casi sacarte arrastras del baño te vestiste rapidamente aunque sin ganas te pusieron el maldito coset que casi te matan por tanto que lo ajustaron, pero era un vestido hermoso realmente te veias muy bien con el si fuera un caso diferente a ti te hubiera encantado usarlo, te peinaron y maquillaron te veias hermosa pero tus ojos se veian tan tristes no querias casarte con nadie que no fuera Giotto, subiste alauto para ir a la iglesia,al llegar te taparon el rostro con el hermoso velo de seda y tus ojos se cristalizaron, sentiste que en cualquier momento ibas a estallar en llanto, caminabas por ese pasillo de la iglesia rumbo al altar esa hermosa marcha nupcial te hacia querer salir corriendo sin importarte el destino de tu familia pero tenias un pequeño hermano menor y no querias que tubiera problemas por tu culpa, te acercabas al altar solo podias ver los zabatos blancos del Hombre, podias deducir que llevaba un traje blanco no querias verlo a la cara estabas ahí parada escuchando al padre cuando llego la parte donde dicen el nombre del novio

-Giotto Vongola aceptas a (TN)(TA) como tu furura esposa-dijo el sacerdote, abriste los ojos un poco,y discretamente le miraste no podias creerlo era él, era aquel mozo con el que habias prometido escapar hece un mes de pronto encerio estallaste en llanto pero no estabas llorando por tristeza sino de alegria,sorprendiendo a la multitud incluso el sacerdote estaba sorprendido

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Giotto preocupado y tu negaste con la cabeza, él levanto el velo, se quedo aun mas sorprendido

-menti...roso dijiste que... eras un mozo-dijiste entre lagrimas mientras sonreias, el te miro detenidamente

-y tu dijiste que eras una mucama-dijo acercandose a ti mientras sonreia

-Señor Giotto, la boda-dijo el sacerdote

-acepto-dijo y giro a verte,te limpiaste las lagrimas que aun caian por tus mejillas

- acepto -dijiste sonriendole a tu esposo, para luego sellar su amor con un beso

no lo podias creer el peor dia de tu vida se habia convertido en el mejor, y pensar que todo empezo por que te casarias con un Desconocido

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que les haya gustado

Proximos capitulos:

20.- Sasagawa Ryohei

21.- Ricardo Vongola/Vongola Secondo

22.- Fran

23.- Xanxus TYL

por cierto eh estado pensando en hacer capitulos con 2 chicos enamorados de la lectora ¿que piensan?

el ganador sera decidido por ustedes claro

Gracias por sus comentarios

Sayo!


	20. Chapter 20: Sasagawa Ryohei

Pareja: Sasagawa Ryohei x Lectora

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Nunca**

-Vamos a entrenar ¡AL EXTREMO!-grito el chico pelilata con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara jalandote mientras él corria a maxima velocidad ¿como habias acabado así?

-Flash Back-

Era una mañana diistinta a otras ya que tus padres se habian mudado a otro pais y te habian mandado a vivir con tu querida tia a Namimori, Hoy comenzabas la escuela

-¡Querida ya son las 6:45!-grito tu tia Abriste los ojos grandes al escucharlo ya que entrabas a las 7:00 no querias llegar tarde a tu primer dia de clases asi que te apuraste a terminar de arreglarte y bajaste corriendo las escaleras duspuesta a salir pero tu tía te detuvo hasta que acabaste de desayunar diste las gracias en seguida saliste corriendo como rayo como a medio camino escuchaste algo como "Una carrera al Extremo" y depronto viste a tu lado un chico de cabellos plata corriendo a tu lado

-¡Acepto la carrera! ¡Al Extremo!-te grito dejandote sorprendida y confusa

-¿Que?-dijiste pero sin detenerte

-¡Ganare! ¡Al Extremo!-grito nuevamente acelerandote pero eras competitiva y no te gustaba la palabra perder así que aceleraste y iban parejos ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y el chico parecia brillar y se giro hacia ti

-Unete al club de Box!-grito y tu lo miraste extrañada para luego negar con la cabeza el siguio gitando un rato luego se fue te quedaste ahi parada algo confundida hasta que un chico pelinegro con mirada afilada llego

-Herbivora, por llegar tarde te mordere hasta la muerte -dijo y tu te aterraste su mirada era algo aterradora y tenia un aura intimidante ademas te estaba amenazando con un par de tonfas habias escuchado de el era Hibari Kyoya

-Lo siento juró que no lo hize aproposito Hibari-sama, lo juro-dijiste de forma casi suplicante esperando que no te golpeara en tu primer dia,perojusto cuando creiste que serias golpeada se escucho una explosion en el edificio de la escuela por lo cual Hibari sali corriendo rumbo a esa direccion y tu entraste por fin a la escuela te costo un poco de trabajo localizar el salon pero gracias a un adorable castaño que choco contigo lo pudiste hayar despues de ese incidente pasaste tu primer dia sin ninguna complicacion pero el chico del club de box que ahora sabias que se llamaba Sasagawa Ryohei seguia insistiendo

Y bueno desesperada de escucarlo le dijiste que te unirias

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Ryohei mas despacio me vas a safar el brazo!-le gritaste mientras tratabas de seguirle el paso pero estabas cansada de donde sacaba fuerzas ese chico te preguntabas habian estado entrenando por mas de 5 horas sin parar y el parecia tener energia como para correr un maraton él no te escuchaba nunca y te jalo por otra hora

-Fue un entrenamiento de locos Ryohei!-le reclamaste pero el tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

-Fue un entrenamiento Extremo!-grito lleno de energia Dios! este muchacho te iba a matar un dia!

Paso algun tiempo y te acostumbraste mucho a la compañia del chico pasabas las tardes entrenando con el y por lo general los fines de semana te volviste sub capitana del club ademas de que para ti el chico se volvio "especial" pero depronto él , sus amigos, su hermana y Hibari kyoya desaparecieron te preocupaste mucho pasaron semanas hasta quepudiste volver a verlo pero estaba extraño se sonrojaba al extremo como el diria cada vez que veia o estaba cerca de Kurokawa Hana lo cual te molestaba mucho le alejabas cada vez que podias y tratabas de que no se acercara a ella aunque siendo la mejor amiga de su hermana no podias hacer demasiado para alejarlo de ella realmente te habias enamorado del chico pero al parecer en las pocas semanas que no lo viste este habia tomado un interes por Hana, pero aun así no odiabas ni a Hana ni a Ryohei despues de todo ellos no tenian la culpa, pero te dolia ver la forma como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas cuando alguien insinuaba que haria buena pareja con kurokawa esa tarde te hablo bastante nervioso

-(TN)-chan tu eres una chica ¿No?-preguntó y tu lo miraste algo extrañada para luego reirte

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? claro que soy una chica-dijiste riendote

-pues que no se que hacer ¡Al Extremo!-grito mientras se notaba realmente nervioso

-en que puedo ayudarte?-preguntaste aun sonriendo

-crees que le guste a Kurokawa?-dijo y tu sonrisa desaparecio

-yo no lo se, no hablo con kurokawa-dijiste tratando de que tu voz no se quebrara

-A mi me gusta Al Extremo!-grito y tu de quedaste de piedra ya lo sabias pero aun asi tu corazon se rompio

-Entonces dicelo!-gritaste tratando de sonar emocionada el se encontraba nervioso pero tu le dijiste que no se preocupara que nunca sabria si ella lo queria si no se lo decia un par de horas mas tarde le acompañaste a buscar a Hana, presenciaste aquella torpe confesion del capitan y luego viste como se besaron el volteo a verte y te dio una sonrisa que tu trataste torpemente de regresar despues ellos se fueron juntos y tu estallaste en llanto

Los dias siguientes apesar de estar tan lastimada cuando veias a Ryohei tan feliz eso reducia un poco tu dolor apesar de saber que nunca podrias estar con él

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

al final me quedo un poco triste realmente Espero que les haya gustado

Proximos capitulos:

21.- Ricardo Vongola/Vongola Secondo

22.- Fran

23.- Xanxus TYL

24.- Dr. Shamal

los triangulos postulados hasta ahora son:

Tsuna x Lectora x Enma

Hibari x Lectora x Reborn

TsunaXLectoraXGokudera

ahora solo hace falta que haya una pequeña votacion sobre quien va a ganar o si quieren que queden empatados (?)

Gracias por sus comentarios

Sayo!


	21. Chapter 21: Ricardo Vongola

Pareja: Ricardo Vongola/Vongola Secondo x Lectora

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Compromiso**

Un matrimonio arreglado con el lider Vongola jamas pensaste que el señor Ricardo Vongola se fijaria en ti una simple Boticaria era una curandera por así decirlo pero algo que tampoco esperaste es que tus padres te entregaran al Vongola enseguida dijo que le interesabas lo unico que pudiste hacer fue quedarte callada y asentir porque sabias que aun si decias algo no cambiarian las cosas, Tu "Tribu" por así llamarla eran una gran comunidad de curanderos que vivian en el bosque cercano a la gran mansion Vongola y aveces daban sus servicios a los Vongola a cambio de proteccion aunque ahora mismo querias golpear a alguien ya que no querias casarte con aquel pelinegro de ojos verdes y mirada tan aterradora, no es que te pareciera feo no aunque no quisieras debias admitir que él era atractivo pero no le conocias, no sabias porque le interesabas solo se habian visto un par de veces cuando ibas a la mansion para curar a algunos soldados heridos por culpa de las batallas no entendias cuando o como es que aquel hombre se habia interesado en ti pero bueno en estos momentos algunas chicas de tu tribu te estaban arreglando para que fueras a visitar a Secondo Vongola antes de irte viste tu reflejo en el rio te veias realmente hermosa aquella ropa tradicional y tu cabello suelto hacian que te vieras muy diferente a tu yo usual ya que siempre solias llevar el cabello recogido y otro tipo de ropa mas comoda cuando terminaste de observarte emprendiste el viaje a pie y en unos 30 minutos llegaste a la mansion donde fuiste recibida por Dante Altonelli el guardian de la lluvia de Ricardo quien te guio hasta los aposentos del líder entraste lo mas tranquila que pudiste y lo viste sentado en una espoecie de trono

-Lamento haber tardado Secondo-dijiste llamandolo por su titulo viendo como se molestaba un poco ya que se te habia dicho anteriormente que debias llamarle Ricardo

-Señorita (TN) le eh dicho que debe llamarme por mi nombre-dijo y tu asentiste algo molesta no querias llamarlo por su nombre

-Lo siento lo olvide ... Ricardo-dijiste haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de decir su nombre, apartir de ese dia fuiste un poco mas amenudo a la mansion porque se te habia dicho que debias conocer mejor a tu esposo y a pesar de que al principio te sentiste incomoda por su personalidad Fuerte ademas de algo agresiva pero no le temias y con un poco de tiempo te encariñaste con él pero no creias que Ricardo te amase porque despues de todo el podia tener a mujeres mejores que tu cuando quisiera, pensaste que podrias descubrir lo que el sentia pero antes de que se te ocurriera algo él se marcho junto con sus guardianes dejandote sola ni siquiera se habia despedido de ti pasaron algunos meses antes de que volviera para entonces tenias un plan aunque algo descabellado solo querias ver como reaccionaba, una sirvienta de los Vongola fue hasta tu tribu para avisarte que Secondo Vongola iria a verte, que fueras cerca de la cascada por lo que te arreglaste lo mejor que pudiste para recibirlo y esperar que tu pequeñla idea te dijera algo, llegaste tarde aproposito y en vez de saludar

-Secondo hay algo que debo decirle-dijiste tranquilamente

-¿No deberias besarme primero? Soy tu prometido a quien no has visto hace meses y que tuvo que venir hasta aqui para verte-dijo algo molesto al oir que no le habias llamado por su nombre observandote respiraste hondo

-... Secondo permite que el compromiso termine-dijiste y solo sentiste siu mirada molesta sobre ti

-Me enamore de otra persona-dijiste lo mas serena que pudiste

-Eres valiente (TN), Comprare ese coraje a un alto precio y no hare preguntas despues de casarnos pero si sigues con tu valentia buscaré a tu amante y lo haré pedazos ante tus ojos y entonces haremos la ceremonia de bodas sobre los charcos de su sangre-dijo y tu te estremesiste pudiste ver una gran furia en sus ojos

-Yo quiero...-dijiste pero no te dejo terminar

-si quieres enseñarme que la persona que es abandonada debe decir adios a su amante cuando ella lo deja por otro hombre me temo que debo rechazarlo-dijo y te tomo de la muñeca sorprendiendote

-Desgraciadamente tu dolor no se convierte en el mio-dijo y se acerco ti un poco mas y con su otra mano tomo tu rostro

-Lo cual significa que aun si te marchitas y mueres permaneceras a mi lado -dijo y se alejo de ti con una mirada realmente atemorizante trataste de decirle algo pero las palabras no salian de tu boca y el parecia estar lo suficientemente molesto como para golpearte lo cual te hizo temblar

-Tienes 7 dias para pensarlo te estare esperando en la mansion-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarte dejandote totalmente aterrada le habias echo enfadar con esa estupida pregunta jamas esperaste esa reaccion por parte de él uno de tus amigos fue a buscarte y al verte se acerco a ti y te sostubo ya que parecia que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento ese amigo siempre estaba allí para ti, así que le contaste lo que habia sucedido y se quedo contigo abrazandote allí en el bosque hasta que paso algo que no esperaste sentiste que jalaban a tu amigo y le propinaban un tremendo golpe en el rostro haciendolo golpearse contra un árbol la persona que lo habia golpeado era Ricardo se avalanzo contra tu amigo y comenzo a golpearlo pensaste que iba a matarlo te abalanzaste sobre Ricardo tratando de quitarlo de encima del pobre chico lograste quitarselo por unos segundos

-Corre!-le gritaste y viste a tu amigo salir como una bala del lugar, Ricardo se giro dejandote en el suelo

-Ricardo... cal..mate-dijiste esperando que no te golpeara o que saliera detras de tu pobre amigo

-así que tu amante es parte de tu Tribu-dijo realmente molesto

-no... no tengo un amante, él es mi amigo-dijiste

-¿ahora saldras con eso?-dijo mirandote de mala manera

-yo nunca dije que tuviese un amante lo que le dije a Secondo es que me habia enamorado de otra persona-dijiste algo nerviosa

-Yo soy Secondo-dijo pero tu negaste con la cabeza dejandolo algo confundido

-Ahora mismo eres Vongola Ricardo-dijiste

-Es lo mismo-dijo

-Podria ser pero yo no quiero casarme con secondo quien me "compró"-dijiste molestandolo aunque no dijo nada todo se reflejaba en sus ojos

-Yo deseaba que "Ricardo" fuera el que me pidiera matrimonio-dijiste y una sonrisa divertida aparecio en su rostro y tambien una sonrisa aparecio en el tuyo aunque la tuya fue mas por no saber que pasaria despues que por diversion él acorto la distancia que habia entre ambos dendote un brusco beso pero se separo de ti y se acerco a tu oido

-No deberias jugar con algo que no puedes controlar-Dijo para luego levantarse y cargarte ahora mismo estabas realmente confundida él comenzo a caminar contigo en brazos tu lo miraste confundida

-Ricardo a donde me llevas?-preguntaste pero el no te respondio en cambio la mirada que te dio te hizo sentir como un animalito indefenso apunto de ser devorado por un lobo trataste de safarte de su agarre sin importar si te caias al piso pero te tenia bien sujeta y por fin viste a donde se diriguian iban rumbo a la mansion

-No podras escapar (TN)-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que entrasen a la mansion.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que haya sido de su agrado creo que mi version de ricardo me salio un poco muy OC

Proximos capitulos:

22.- Fran

23.- Xanxus TYL

24.- Dr. Shamal

los triangulos (escribire todos):

Tsuna x Lectora x Enma Ganador: Enma 0 Tsuna 1

Hibari x Lectora x Reborn Ganador: Reborn 0 Hibari 1

TsunaXLectoraXGokudera Ganador: Gokudera 1 Tsuna 0

Mukuro x Lextora x Hibari Ganador: aun no hay votos

Gokudera x Lectora x Yamamoto Ganador: aun no hay votos

Que siga la votacion!

Agradesco todos sus comentarios

Sayo!


	22. Chapter 22: Fran

Pareja: Fran x Lectora

Atencion: Si no has leeido el manga esto podria contener un spoiler!

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Promesa**

Conocias a ese chico desde hace mucho el era tu mas antiguo y extraño amigo, su nombre era Fran y por alguna razon desconocida para ti siempre llevaba puesto un sombrero de manzana, decía cosas sobre duendes, aliens y otras cosas extrañas par la mayoría nunca mostraba expresiones en su monótono rostro y aunque odiaras admitirlo le querías mucho mas que a un amigo pero un día sin previo aviso dos grupos de personas de apariencia peligrosa fueron a buscarlo primero fuiste amenazada por un chico peliplata con una espada y a los pocos segundos de que se fue fuiste amenazada con un tridente por un chico peliazul de peinado frutal te fuiste corriendo tras de ellos ya que al final por tu propio bien les habías dicho donde encontrar a Fran los viste decían cosas extrañas acerca del futuro, de la mafia que Fran había perdido la memoria cosas imposibles y sin importancia -Espera ¿Fran había perdido la memoria? ¿cuales memorias?-te preguntaste y seguiste observándolos comenzaron discutir por quien se llevaría a tu amigo al final Fran eligió irse con el chico del peinado de piña y tu te quedaste mirando como se iban el otro grupo pero uno de los integrantes de dicho grupo lanzo un cuchillo hacia tu dirección que por suerte esquivaste pero no sin llevarte un golpe ya que caiste y te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra estuviste apunto de gritarle a aquel rubio con tiara pero te aguantaste las ganas por el simple echo de que se estaban llevando a Fran, grateaste rapido para no ser descubierta y alcanzarlos y cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca te lanzaste encima del chico con el tridente pero este se movio y caiste sobre Fran

-¡auch!-dijiste y te sonrojaste al ver la posicion en la que estabas te levantaste enseguida

-Kufufufufu Que tenemos aqui?-escuchaste decir al chico piña y te giraste en su direccion quedando de frente a él

-Amm Ho..Hola veo que encontraste a Fran- dijiste nerviosa aunque luego te reprendiste pues estabas temblando por el miedo y tu voz sonaba como si fueras a llorar

-(TN)-chan no deberias saltar así sobre las personas me hiciste daño-dijo con su usual monotonía Fran que se encontraba levantándose del suelo te paresuraste a ayudarle

-lo siento esque no te había visto hoy y pues no quería gritar-inventaste torpemente y sabias que tal vez no te creyera pero te seguiria el juego

-Pero no tenias que saltarme encima-replico

-esque parecia que te estabas llendo y no iba alcanzarte por cierto ¿a donde vas?-preguntaste tratando de que ssonara normal ya que podias escuchar un "Kufufufufu" detras de ti que te ponia nerviosa

-A Japón con Shishou-dijo y lo observaste extrañada habia dicho ¿Shishou? desde hace cuanto tenia un maestro

-¿Shishou?-preguntaste algo extrañada ante la respuesta de tu amigo

-Si Sishou es el chico con peinado de piña-dijo y soltaste una risita porque al parecer no eras la unica que pensaba que su cabello tenia una similitud con las piñas pero rapidamente tu sonrisa desaparecio cuando en un rapido movimiento el peliazul le clavo en la cabeza su tridente a tu amigo

-eso duele mukuro-shishou-dijo con su voz monotona a lo que tu solo en un rapido y posiblemente tonto impulso jalaste el tridente para sacarlo de la cabeza del chico

-Kufufufu que crees que haces?-pregunto viendote

-No se debe apuñalar con un tridente la cabeza de otras personas señor eso esta muy mal-dijiste retrosediendo ya que te asusto ya que tenia un aura obscura a su alrededor pero

-Shishou no deberia espantarla ...-pero no termino de hablar cuando tu ya le habias propinado un golpe en la cara a Mukuro -o lo golpeara-termino la frase y te jalo corrieron un gran tramo y terminaron en el mismo lago donde Fran siempre iba a pasar el tiempo te dijo que te quedaras ahi que el tenia cosas que hacer con su shishou y por eso se iria

-Fran no te vayas! o si te vas llevame a mi tambien!-dijiste tomandolo de su camiseta blanca

-no puedo (TN)-chan-dijo y te tomo la mano con la que lo estabas deteniendo entrelazo sus meñiques

-¿Que haces?-preguntaste algo nerviosa

-Prometo que regresare por ti cuando termine mi entrenamiento (TN)-chan-dijo

-lo dices encerio?-preguntaste y el pequeño Fran te dio un beso en los labios fue un tierno y rapido beso

-si, esperame en este sitio y volvere-lo dijo cuando se separo aunque aun estaba a centimetros de ti y pudiste notar sus mejillas levemente enrojesidas se separo de ti y se fue de eso ya habian pasado 10 años pero aun sigues llendo al mismo lugar para esperarlo vas desde que amanece hasta que anochese tu hermano mayor ha mostrado gran preocupacion por que tu una gran mujer con 19 años recien cumplidos no has mostrado ningun interes en alguien del sexo opuesto exeptuando el recuerdo de aquel chico con sombreso de manzana que aun esperas pacientemente en aquel lago rodeado de un espeso bosque Hoy se cumplen 11 años de eso y nada podias sentir como tus lagrimas se deslizaban por tus mejillas

-Fui muy tonta al esperarlo tanto tiempo-dijiste para ti mientras rompias en llanto por primera vez despues de 11 años poco a poco el paisaje comenzo a cambiar a uno lleno de flores y el rio comenzo a brillar entre lagrimas viste a lo lejos a un pequeño niño muy conocido para ti era Fran pero cada vez que se acercaba iba ¿Crecienqueñado? cuando llego a donde tu estabas se habia convertifo en un apuesto chico que usaba un ¿uniforme? negro con Beige con un escudo rojo, tallaste tus ojos crellendo que estabas alucinando ya que eso no podia ser como un paisaje podia cambiar en cuestion de segundos y derepente la persona a la que habias decidido dejar de esperar aparecia frente a ti

-Largate no quiero verte-dijiste y viste como su monotono rostro tenia un pequeño deje de Tristeza

-(TN)-chan-pronuncio acercandose a ti cuando iba a tocarte te alejaste

-Basta no te acerques no deseo esto escuchaste! No lo quiero mente tonta asi que deja de alucinar-dijiste casi gritando alejandote unos metros mas de él

-No estas alucinando estoy aqui lamento haber tardado tanto en volver-dijo para luego sin que tu pudieras hacer nada te jalo abrazandote al sentir aquel abrazo tu correspondiste

-Encerio tardaste Fran, Bienvenido de vuelta-dijiste y sonreiste te separaste un poco y esta vez fuiste tu quien le beso pero en esta ocacio fueron interrumpidos

-Ushiushiushi-se escucho provocando que te separaras de el a los pocos segundos se escucho un Vrooo! y un Fran querido eso ultimo te molesto un poquito

-Fran querido?-preguntaste mirando al chico frente a ti

-Lussuria-sampai llama querido a todos-dijo explicandose a lo que sonreiste podia parecer que fran no tenia sentimientos pero en realidaad era alguien muy lindo las voces se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que llegaron y viste al grupo era el aquel loco de la espada te escondiste detras de Fran

-Donde esta tu shishou?-preguntaste

-En Japon pero yo vine para llevarte conmigo si aun quieres venir (TN)-chan-dijo y tus ojos brillaron te olvidaste de las personas que los obserbaban y le besaste los demas estaban sorprendidos ahora lo unico que faltaba era convencer a tu querido hermano de que todo estaria bien.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que haya sido de su agrado creo que mi version de ricardo me salio un poco muy OC

Proximos capitulos:

23.- Xanxus TYL

24.- Dr. Shamal

los triangulos (escribire todos):

Tsuna x Lectora x Enma Ganador: Enma 1 Tsuna 1

Hibari x Lectora x Reborn Ganador: Reborn 0 Hibari 3

TsunaXLectoraXGokudera Ganador: Gokudera 3 Tsuna 0

Mukuro x Lextora x Hibari Ganador: Hibari 1 Mukuro 3

Gokudera x Lectora x Yamamoto Ganador: Gokudera 3 Yamamoto 0

ya se van viendo a los ganadores genial!

Agradesco todos sus comentarios

Sayo!


	23. Chapter 23: Xanxus TYL

pareja: Xanxus TYL x Lectora

**Disclamer:KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano**

**Presa**

Habias cumplido 19 hace poco y decidiste trabajar en tus vacaciones llamaste a tus padres para que te dieran permiso para hacerlo y ellos aceptaron, a la mañana siguiente saliste y buscaste trabajo mas no lograste encontrar nada lo cual te decepciono un poco pero aun así seguiste buscando hasta que por fin encontraste uno como florista en "Le petit amour" una pequeña floreria algo lejos de tu casa pero bueno ahora ya tenias empleo los días transcurrian sin nada nuevo las ventas iban bastante bien lo cual te ponia contenta no solo porque parecia que en esa ciudad italiana los chicos llevaban casi a diario flores a sus parejas sino porque mientras mas vendieras mas te pagaban, Un dia la propietaria de la Floreria decidio no abrir y te llamo para avisarte pero ya era tarde tu ya ibas camino al trabajo

-ya que no se puede hacer nada-dijiste y decidiste que ya que estabas fuera podias dar un paseo por los alrededores, comenzaste a caminar y viste un Tiburon rodeado por una luz azul volando en ese instante te quedaste pasmada y te preguntaste si estabas alucinando pero al no verlo desaparecer fuiste a revisar para descubrir de donde venia pero al llegar a donde habias visto aquel extraño espejismo no encontraste nada en absoluto comenzaste a caminar distraidamente pensando si habias sufrido de una alucinacion tan absorta estabas en tus pensamientos que ni cuenta te diste que habia alguien frente a ti contra el que fuiste a chocar perdiendo el equilibrio e irremediablemente cayendo a suelo de senton para luego observar a la persona con la que habias chocado, era un hombre alto de tez morena, cabellos azabache ojos rojos y una marcas en el rostro calculaste que tendria coomo unos treinta mas o menos te levantaste y le brindaste una sonrisa

-Lo lamento, no vi por donde iba, usted esta bien?-preguntaste respetuosamente el hombre te dio un gruñido como respuesta diste una pequeña reverencia, le sonreiste dulcemente para luego retirarte luego de ese encuentro te fuiste hacia la floreria para ver si habia un anuncio o algo pero como no encontraste nada volviste a tu hogar los meses siguientes fueron bastante extraños porque nuevos clientes comenzaron a ir uno por dia, el primero fue un chico con lentes oscuros, con un corte de cabello y ropa extravagante y una forma de hablar algo afeminada el se llevo un ramo de barberias, luego fue un sujeto de cabellos negros sus patillas tenian forma de rayo y tenia un extraño traje negro ademas te veia con odio o celos? el se llevo unos cuantos clavelones, el siguiente fue un chico rubio con una tiara una playera a rayas y un pantalon negro, tenia en su rostro una sonrisa algo perturbadora y su risa te ponia nerviosa el chico se llevo narcisos,el que le siguieron dos personas una mujer? de cabellos azules con una capa que le cubria los ojos y un chico de ojos y pelo verde agua con un sombrero de rana ellos se llevaron un par de arbustos Boj y finalmente un peliplata de ojos azules que estubo gritando se llevo un pequeño castaño y se habia retirado hace unos segundos lo que mas te extraño es que parecia que a tu jefa le iba a dar un ataque cuando le preguntaste comenzo a balbucear cosas que no entendiste lo unico que lograste entender fue "Varia" pero eso no te decia nada no conocias el significado de Varia pero bueno dejaste eso de lado y te fuiste a casa pues por alguna razon tu jefa habia cerrado temprano al dia siguiente te dirigias hacia tu trabajo todo iba como de costumbre hasta que viste al chico con el que habias chocado hace algunos meses estaba esperando a alguien o eso parecia le restaste importancia y caminaste frente a el ignorandolo pero te tomo del brazo

-Kasuga, tu vienes conmigo-dijo jalandote del brazo, tu forcejeaste tratando de soltarte pero lo unico que conseguiste fue que te cargara cual costal sobre su hombro pataleaste te moviste pero no pudiste escapar escuchaste que algo se abría trataste de ver que era y viste un auto negro muy elegante de pronto el hombre te arrojo bruscamente dentro del auto te levantaste con la intencion de salir de aquel auto pero algo te sostuvo de los brazos

-Lo siento querida-dijo con una voz afeminada que se te hizo familiar, luego sentiste algo humedo en tu nariz y boca era un trapo, en cuestion de segundos todo se volvio negro, cuando abriste los ojos estabas en una habitacion muy elegante mirabas para todos lados buscando algo familiar pero no habia nada te levantaste ya que estabas en la cama caminaste y te detuviste al ver tu reflejo, traias un vestido escotado ,blanco largo y con una avertura del lado derecho que comenzaba en el muslo lo que provocaba que cuando caminabas se viera tu pierna, estabas maquillada y tu cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta alta con rulos te alteraste lo ultimo que recordabas era ser metida en un auto, abriste la puerta y viste que habia un hombre con traje dormido trataste de no hacer ruido por lo que ibas descalza tenias que encontrar tu ropa para luego escapar de aquel sitio pero aquel lugar era enorme y no sabias por donde ir, corriste sin rumbo por un rato hasta que

-Vroi! a donde crees que vas mujer-grito una voz detras de ti pero no te detuviste al contrario aceleraste el paso diste la vuelta y de tan rapido que ibas tropezaste con tu vestido y saliste disparada escaleras abajo creiste que te ibas a matar cerraste los ojos esperando el golpe pero este no llego cuando abriste los ojos te encontraste con que estabas siendo caragada por el portador de dos orbes carmesí que te veía molesto

-Kasuga acaso querias morir?-pregunto negaste con la cabeza

-alg..alguien me perseguia- respondiste segundos despues aparecio un peliplata por las escaleras tu le mirabas aterrada y esto no fue pasado inadvertido por el pelinegro al ver como le veías y como temblabas saco una pistola para luego dispararle al peliplata tu te asustaste y tataste de ver si aque pobre ojiazul estaba aun con vida te sentiste aliviada cuando lo viste salir del humo molesto

-Vroii! eso porque fue estupido jefe!-grito tan fuerte que inconcientemente te tapaste los oidos el pelinegro volvio a dispararle y luego de fue contigo en brazos te llevo a su oficina y cerro la puerta te dejo caer en el sillon y él se sento en una especie de trono, te quedaste callada esperando que te dijera algo pero eso no sucedio respiraste profundamente

-señor quiero irme a mi casa-dijiste esperando que tras tus palabras te dejara ir

- estas en ella kasuga-dijo y tu lo viste confundida

-No señor este lugar no es mi casa, deseo volver a casa con Davis-dijiste temblando sin verlo a la cara querias irte regresar a casa con Davis tu hermanastro aunque aveces querias estrangular a Davis en estos momentos deseabas estar con el porque despues de todo era tu hermano y te cuidaba,escuchaste un gruñido molesto de parte del pelinegro

-No, ahora eres mia Kasuga-dijo parecia que se estaba conteniedo para no darte un golpe

-pero Señor yo ...-No terminaste de hablar porque fuiste interrumpida

-Xanxus, no vuelvas a llamarme señor-dijo y tu asentiste

-Xanxus por favor dejame irme hare lo que sea así que porfavor-hiziste un ultimo esfuerzo por presuadirlo pero no fue suficiente

-Kasuga!-grito molesto y enseguida un chico rubio con una sonrisa siniestra y un pelituquesa con sombrero de rana estaban alli

-llevensela-dijo con voz autoritaria y en seguida fuiste sacada del despacho por los dos chicos y llevada rumbo a una gigantesca sala

-Ushiushiushi no podra escapar princesa Ushiushiushi-dijo el chico

-yo seguro saldre de aqui-dijiste tratando de sonar segura

-Ushiushiushi la unica forma en que saldras de aqui sin ser la mujer del jefe es muerta Ushiushiushia-dijoy sin poder impedirlo lagrimas salieron de tus ojos comenzaste a llorar

-ah Bel-sempai ya la hiciste llorar cuando Xanxus-sempai se entere va a matarte-dijo con voz estoica el chico de sombrero de rana

-Ushiushiushi no lo hara porque no se enterara-dijo algo nervioso tu comenzaste a llorar mas fuerte

-Vroi! que pasa?!-grito el peliplata entrando y al verte llorar parecio ponerse azul, trataron de consolarte pero sus comentarios te daban mas miedo que consuelo ademas un pelinegro con patillas de rayo te observaba con odio

-querida! porque lloras?-pregunto un chico de ropa exentrica entrando

-quiero volver a casa-dijiste entre sollozos el chico te miro con compasion y se acerco a ti acaricio tu cabello

-todo va estar bien, no dejaremos que te pase nada pero no puedes volver a casa-dijo por fin habias dejado de llorar pero veias hacia abajo

-quienes son ustedes? por que estoy aqui?-preguntaste tratando de no llorar

-Somos el escuadron de asesinato independiente Varia-dijo sorprendiendote

-Varia? asesinato?-preguntaste confundida, El chico te dijo que se llamaba Lussuria, te presento a sus compañeros y te explico que eran parte de la famiglia mafiosa mas fuerte, te explico tamnien que Xanxus habia sido candidato para ser el Decimo capo de la familia pero que habia perdido contra Sawada Tsunayoshi te advirtio que no le dijeras nunca eso y finalmente te explico que Xanxus llevaba meses observandote y que le gustabas por lo que habia decidido que serias su mujer y que no te preocuparas por tu familia ue ellos ya se habian encargado, te quedaste de piedra asimilando lo que te habia dicho y finalmente entendiste que no podrias escapar de ahí suspiraste resignada

-Mi nombre es (TN) (TA) encantada de conocerlos apartir de ahora estare bajo su cuidado-dijiste haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia ellos pasaron los meses y tu te acostumbraste a Varia, pronto cumplirias 20 tu actitud hacia Xanxus se habia vuelto mas dulce y amable pues podias ver que encerio hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no incomodarte incluso se abstenia de lanzar cosas contra la gente mientras estabas presente y no te habia tocado aunque su forma de hablar seguia siendo agresiva pero de alguna forma amable hacia ti lo unico que hacia era revolver de vez en cuando tu cabello hoy decidiste irle a buscar a su cuarto, entraste pero no habia nada sobre la cama habia un pequeño libro amarillo con la imagen de un cachorro en la portada lo cual te sorprendio, acaso Xanxus estaba planeando comprar una mascota? abriste el libro y comenzaste a leer los consejos que traia pero tu atencion fue hacia las notas de que habia en la parte de abajo "Esto funciona con (TN)" te quedaste sin comprender seguiste hojeando el libro y todas las notas eran sobre ti

-puf jajajajajaja-reiste en voz alta eso era algo realmente gracioso Xanxus estaba usando ese libro como base para tratar contigo seguiste riendo pero de pronto alguien te arrebato el libro dejaste de reir y te giraste ahi frente a ti estaba un levemente sonrojado y molesto Xanxus

-Que haces aqui Kasuga?-pregunto molesto aunque aun estaba sonrojado aunque era casi imperceptible

-yo te estaba buscando-dijiste y te levantaste pues te habias sentado en su cama

-para que ?-gruño y tu sonreiste quiza no era tan mala idea estar con él pues apesar de haberte secuestrado encerio parecia tener un gran interes en tí y bueno en el tiempo que llevabas ahí le habias tomdo un gran cariño, te acercaste rapidamente y le diste un beso en los labios logrando un sobresalto de parte de Xanxus que no duro mucho por que pronto se invirtieron los papeles y tu terminaste sorprendidapues el pequeño beso se habia convertido en uno lleno de pasion te recosto en la cama y los besos se volvian mas profundos y apasionados cuando sentiste su mano subir por tu pierna te asustaste un poco perojusto en esemomento alguien abrio la puerta haciendo que empujaras a Xanxus quitandolo de encima

-(TN) querida te tengo una sorpresa!-grito lussuria mientras abria la puerta cuando te vio se sonrojo un poco y una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en sus labios pues estabas con la camisa abierta, la falda subida y tu cabello echo un desastre

-Esto... esto no es -dijiste avergonzada

-Oh querida yo entiendo lamento haber interrumpido-dijo e iba a cerrar la puerta,tu te abrochaste como pudiste los botones de la camisa y arreglaste tu falda para despues correr hacia la puerta

-Luss-chan tenias una sorpresa para mi, ¿porque no me la muestras?-preguntaste algo sonrojada y saliendo de la habitacion dejando a un muy cabreado Xanxus detras.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

me base en una serie yaoi en una de las partes del final aunque no recuerdo cual era su nombre

Proximos capitulos:

24.- Dr. Shamal

los triangulos (escribire todos):

Tsuna x Lectora x Enma Ganador: Enma 2 Tsuna 1

Hibari x Lectora x Reborn Ganador: Reborn 2 Hibari 3

TsunaXLectoraXGokudera Ganador: Gokudera 4 Tsuna 0

Mukuro x Lectora x Hibari Ganador: Hibari 1 Mukuro 5

Gokudera x Lectora x Yamamoto Ganador: Gokudera 3 Yamamoto 1

Belphegor x Lectora x Gokudera: Belphegor 1 Gokudera 0

Shoichi x Lectora x Hibari: Shoichi 0 Hibari 0

Ya pronto llegaran los triangulos y ya se ven los resultados

Agradesco todos sus comentarios

Sayo!


	24. Chapter 24: Dr Shamal

pareja: Dr. Shamal x Lectora

**Advertencia:** Tragedia, Tragedia y creo que es todo

**Disclamer:KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano**

**Carta**

Querido Shamal:

Hoy hace 5 años que me hiciste la mujer mas dichosa del mundo y espero que tu también compartas ese sentimiento, mas ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? porque yo aun no lo olvido tu eras el Médico de mi escuela y yo simplemente una estudiante que pasaba por ahí seguido fingiendo algún dolor para no ir a clase era realmente divertido pasar tiempo contigo aunque debo confesar que creía que eras un pervertido además de un mujeriego empedernido pero conforme pasaban los días y meses me di cuenta que aunque era casi imperceptible tu le prestabas mas atención a esa mujer Bianchi que a las demás conmigo incluida, lo que me molesto de sobre manera aunque en ese tiempo no entendí la razón de aquella rabia que sentía hacia ella, luego de un tiempo sucedió que desapareciste sin dejar rastro no lograba hallarte por ningún lado lo cual me asusto y me hizo sentir tremendamente sola en ese tiempo fue cuando comprendí que apesar de odiarte tanto me había enamorado de ti, comenze a buscarte por todos lados hasta que un día después de 1 año logre dar con tu paradero gracias a unas personas que estaban tras el décimo vongola y sus guardianes, en cuanto supe en que lugar de Italia estabas partí hacia allí convenciendo a mis padres de que era por que había un gran profesor en aquel lugar y que me gustaría aprender de él, mis padres pagaron mi viaje en cuanto pregunte por los Vongola muchos se sorprendieron pero me dijeron donde encontrar la mansión del jefe cuando llegue a ella no lo podía creer el jefe de los Vongola era Dame-Tsuna, y uno de sus guardianes era Hibari Kyoya no pude salir del shock hasta segundos después cuando un peliblanco de peinado similar al tuyo comenzó a gritare lo que me asusto pues parecía que iba a golpearme, pero cuando les dije que te buscaba estaban bastante sorprendidos pero aun así me llevaron a donde estabas y lo que encontré me hizo querer golpearte le estabas coqueteando a Bianchi-san pero guarde la compostura y dije una pequeña mentira para cubrir mi llegada la cual creyeron casi todos a exepcion de un extraño niño con traje negro y fedora pase mas de un año tratando de que te fijaras en mi que me voltearas a ver aunque fuera por un segundo casi me rindo pero en el ultimo segundo me miraste me consolaste y me besaste lo que me sorprendió enormemente ya que no lo esperaba comenze a salir contigo uns dias despues y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban fue una relacion muy bonita ya que no veias a ninguna chica a exepcion de mi o por lo menos lo intentabas y hace 5 años lo hiciste me llevaste a una cena donde me propusiste matrimonio a lo cual yo acepte gustosa y fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida y lo seguira siendo

Pd.: Te amo y te amare por siempre

Atte:

Siempre tuya (TN)

Terminaste de leer aquella carta la doblaste y la metiste en un sobre para después salir de la Base secreta llevando un vestido negro que te llegaba casi a los tobillos los guardianes y el decimo te observaban con algo de tristeza en su rostro aunque no dijeron nada caminaste internándote en el bosque hasta que llegaste a un hermoso y frondoso Roble no muy lejos de la base donde te incaste

-¡Feliz aniversario mi amore!-pronunciaste mientras tocabas una lapida que estaba frente a ti y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas caían de tus ojos, al mismo tiempo maldecías a los Millefiore ya que ellos te lo habían arrebatado a él, Jurabas que lo pagarian muy caro algun dia ellos pagarian.

0~~0~~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

muy triste el final queria hacer un final todo cursi y bonito pero no se me ocurrio nada *depresion* aun así creo que quedo bastante decenteaunque el tiempo no estoy segura pues la carta empeza cuando ella tenia 16 y pues termina en el futuro 10 años despues así que tal vez haya irregularidades con eso perdon u.u

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Proximos capitulos (triangulos por fin!):

25.- Tsuna x Lectora x Enma Ganador: Enma 2 Tsuna 2 (OMG! fue empate veamos como lo hago para que ambos queden parejos (?) ) En este ya no se puede votar

26.- Hibari x Lectora x Reborn Ganador: Reborn 2 Hibari 3

27.- TsunaXLectoraXGokudera Ganador: Gokudera 4 Tsuna 0

28.- Mukuro x Lectora x Hibari Ganador: Hibari 1 Mukuro 5

29.- Gokudera x Lectora x Yamamoto Ganador: Gokudera 3 Yamamoto 1

30.- Belphegor x Lectora x Gokudera: Belphegor 2 Gokudera 1

31.- Shoichi x Lectora x Hibari: Shoichi 2 Hibari 0

32.- Secondo Vongola

sigan votando por sus favoritos en los que faltan :D

Agradesco todos sus comentarios

Sayo!


End file.
